Tulip Bouquet
by HundredPercentHetalian
Summary: Gilbert and Elizaveta. They've been friends since they were little, and they went through everything together. But can they keep holding hands in the darkest of their times, when fate is meddling with their life? ...Or is it fate after all?
1. Time of Peace

**A/N: WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**This is a PruHun fanfic. I'm not sure if I can call it romance... Well, just a little bit. I mean, really. LIKE, A HUNDRETH OF A FRACTION OR SOMETHING. If you read this and thought "What? Is HundredPercentHetalian out of her mind?", CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!**

**I… don't know where this idea came from… I dunno… I just thought that Elizaveta and Gilbert will make a good couple damn it... This is such a freaking fail…. Please feel free to yell at me. I feel like yelling at myself. If you thought "WHAT? Elizaveta is better with Roderich!" It's okay, he'll eventually come out. ….eventually. **

**Disclaimer: I BARELY own anything. I only own the story and the King and Queen. I don't even own the General. He's actually a historical figure. Go search it on Wikipedia or something, if you don't recognize him.**

**Rated T for cussing, like always XD But I guess it's pretty minor. I know these people are like, "Medieval" and Medieval people don't cuss…. But they're Hetalia characters! They're history itself! And we live in the 21****st**** century people! How **_**doesn't **_**cuss? (Even my dad cusses! He made my 10-year-old sister learn the F word!)**

**Okay, let's get a move on! (Random BGM from like, Disney or something)**

"Hey Gil, let's go play in the river!" A little girl ran over to a river nearby, with a boy about her same age chasing after her.

"_Mein Gott_ Liz," the boy sighed. "Won't your mother get mad at you for getting your dress dirty again?"

"If mother doesn't find out, it's fine!" the girl replied, bunching her shoulder-length wavy brown hair in a ponytail. The boy sighed even deeper and ruffled his silver shimmering hair.

"You know, _I'm _the one who gets blamed when you're not behaving like a lady, you know?"

"Why would they blame _you_?" the girl asked as she carefully tied her long skirt around her waist so it won't get wet.

"I heard your mother talking to my mother a few days before," the boy said sitting down next to the tree right at the bank of the river. "'_It's all because of your son you know, the reason my only daughter and the heir of Héderváry royal family acts like an immature boy!_"" the boy said, imitating a voice of a grown lady. The girl bursted into laughter.

"You sound just like mother!" The boy grinned.

"Personally, I like you that way than being like your nervous mother. '_Oh no, there's a stain on my china plates! Oh gosh, I see dirt on the ground tiny as an ant!_" You know?"

"Now _there's_ a scary thought," the girl smirked. "I don't _want_ to be the heir of Héderváry. I mean, what good is that?" the girl said. "Sometimes, I wish I was born as a normal girl, you know? Normal, like you Gilbert,"

"Elizaveta, I am _not_ normal," Gilbert said, leaning back on the tree, looking tired. "I was born in the family of knights. A _huge_ family of knights. They train me so I can become a knight just like them when I grow up, morning till night. Not to mention the part that my family of knights serves _your_ family," the boy stood up and stretched as the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "I was lucky I was able to get a break today. Father was getting quite angry with me for running away from the lesson yesterday…,"

"The only reason you were able to get out of that pigsty," the girl said impatiently, pulling the boy toward the river. "Is because _I_ got you out of there. Your father nor any of his other knights can stop _me._ And the only reason I got you out of there is because _you'll_ be serving _me _as a knight…. One day!" she finished and pushed the boy into the river. There was a huge splash, and the boy was immediately drenched.

"Liz, you did not!" the boy stood up, water dripping down from pretty much everywhere. The girl crackled. "Fine then," the boy smirked. "Take _this_!" He scooped up a handful of water and splashed it at the girl.

"Gil, you messed up my dress!" the girl shrieked, looking at her now-wet dress.

"Since when do you care so much of your fancy dress, my lady?" the boy bowed like a gentlemen, but obviously teasing the girl.

"Well then – take this!"

"Take this back – gah!"

"Ha! Got you Gil! You are no match for m – yah!"

"Yeah, you were saying?"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Please.

Please.

Please let this happiness last.

* * *

><p>"I had a really old dream last night," Elizaveta said, as she swung her sword around.<p>

"Oh really? What was it?" Gilbert asked, dodging every swipe of his opponent's attack.

"Do you remember that river we used to play in when we were little? I had a dream about that,"

"Yeah, of course I remember," Gilbert said, catching Elizaveta's sword with his. "We used to go there all the time and your mother will get mad at you – and me too, of course,"

"Yeah, I know," Elizaveta laughed, and let down her sword. "I wonder, do you think that river still exists? That was like…what? Ten years ago? We're sixteen, and I think we were somewhere around six or seven then…,"

"I dunno," Gilbert shrugged, striking his sword against the ground and then leaning against it. "It could've dried out. Your people could've blocked it up,"

"Stop calling them 'your people'," Elizaveta growled. "I'm not ruler of this kingdom,"

"Yeah. _Yet_," Gilbert snickered. "After your father, _you're _the one who's gonna take care of this region,"

"God, everyone expects that from me," Elizaveta put down her sword and sat down. "Why can't mother take of it? I mean, she's the queen. Shouldn't _she_ take care of this place?" Gilbert let out a laugh.

"Liz, do you seriously think that your mother can rule a country? She's a lady that doesn't even know how to get a country moving,"

"Well, she's _human_ too, isn't she?" Elizaveta pulled off the hairband that was tying her hip-long hair into a high ponytail, letting her hair loose. "I'm sure she can start learning politics _now_,"

"Liz, your mother is too busy trying to find the best dress she can find _every week_," Gilbert pointed out. "She obviously doesn't have enough time to learn politics, right?"

"Excuse _me?_" a voice said from behind the two. Gilbert jumped.

"Lady Héderváry...," he gulped. A lady in a gorgeous dress and glimmering jewels was glaring at Gilbert. He heard his childhood friend snicker behind him.

"To your concern Beillschmidt, I am perfectly capable of running a country myself," the Queen huffed unhappily.

"Of course my lady," Gilbert bowed uneasily. "I was just curious, why let your daughter have the next throne when you can have it yourself?"

"That, young Beillschmidt, is none of your business," the Queen scolded at Gilbert.

"My lady, of _course_ that is my son's business!" a voice said nearby. All of them turned and saw a man with white curly hair. "He's going to serve your daughter someday!"

"Hello, Frederick," the Queen glared at the new comer. "What brings you to the castle? Do you not have your knights to train? Especially _this _one," she added in the end, nudging her chin toward the General's son. The General frowned.

"I must say Gilbert, that our Queen has quite a good point. What _are_ you doing here?"

"Okay, um, father," Gilbert mumbled. "See, I was just –,"

"He was teaching me sword techniques!" the princess cut in. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, I asked Gilbert to teach me some moves I can do on my own. So Frederick, if you're gonna punish Gil, punish me too," Frederick looked at the Queen, who was looking at her daughter with concern.

"Elizaveta, you're a _princess_. You do _not_ need to know sword techniques!"

"I know, but just in case something happens…,"

"I assure you princess," the General took Elizaveta's hand. "As long as the Beillschmidt family serves you, you will have no need to worry."

"It's not like I don't believe in you Frederick," Elizaveta smiled awkwardly. "It's just that, you know –,"

"Elizaveta, if you have time swinging a nasty sword around, learn how to talk like a royal!" the Queen scolded her daughter. "And look at your hair; it looks like a bird's nest! You're coming with me, dear!" Elizaveta sighed and looked at Gilbert. As she passed by him, she quickly whispered in his ear,

"You _so_ owe me," Gilbert smiled and mumbled back,

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Eliza!" the Queen shrieked at her daughter.

"Coming mother!"

* * *

><p>"Well well Gilbert, what am I supposed to do with you?" Frederick looked at his son, arm crossed. "Now tell me, were you <em>really<em> teaching Princess Elizaveta sword moves?"

"If you want the truth," Gilbert smirked. "I think she should be a knight more than a princess," Frederick broke into laughter, and patted his son on the head.

"Keep this a secret to Queen Gyongyi, Gilbert – but I must agree with you. Dear Elizaveta makes a better warrior than a royal,"

"I know, right?" Gilbert said, happy that his father understands.

"But," His father stopped him. "It does not cover the fact that you ditched practice. _Again_,"

"Hey, I _was_ practicing with Liz," Gilbert shrugged. Frederick sighed.

"Well Gil, if you want a better opponent, I'm sure your little bother will be pleased,"

"How's Ludz doing?" Gilbert asked.

"I must say my son, that Ludwig is doing better than I thought," his father answered, stroking his chin. "Rapidly getting stronger. I'm actually thinking of putting him in charge of the West Side. And of course," he smiled at his oldest son, "_You'll_ take care of the East Side… and Princess as well,"

"Yeah… you can count on us." Gilbert gave his father a confident smile. Frederick smiled back.

"Now _that's _my boy."

* * *

><p>"Bandi, we <em>really<em> have to do something about our daughter," Gyongyi complained to her husband. "She is _not_ acceptable as a princess! To imagine if I was like that…," she shivered. The King laughed.

"Calm yourself down, Gyongyi. Eliza's just a growing girl! Full of curiosity and energy,"

"And more manners, I wish for," the Queen chewed her perfectly shaped nails. "My dear, if this goes on, no one will want to take her!"

"Gyongyi, she's just _sixteen_," the King sighed as he pushed all the paperwork aside from his table. "Isn't it too early to talk about that kind of stuff now?"

"Bandi, we need to find the best one we can find, or this country won't survive!" the Queen said, half hysterically. "If Elizaveta grew up to act like that irresponsible Beillschmidt boy… No Bandi, I won't allow it!" Gyongyi shook her head furiously. The King smiled.

"I personally like Gilbert Beillschmidt, Gyongyi. A good boy, determined and full of spirit. Plus," he took a long sip from his tea. "Those two has been together since they were young. Like 'Two Peas in a Pod', Gyongyi,"

"It wasn't me who let those two play around whenever they wanted," the Queen crossed her arms. "Frederick needs to train his first son better, like the younger one!"

"Ah, Ludwig?" Bandi smiled. "He's a good boy as well. Quiet, but strong. Very patient. I must say Gyongyi; my good old friend trained both his sons well,"

"I'm sure you and Frederick are like 'Two Peas in a Pod' as well," the Queen frowned. "You go wherever he goes. He goes wherever you go,"

"Just like Eliza and Gilbert, no?" King Bandi smiled. The Queen groaned.

"Bandi, that is _not_ my point. We need to get Elizaveta ready – and _fast_," the King's smile faded.

"Poor girl… she is destined for this since she was born, wasn't she?"

"Yes, yes she was Bandi. So please…let me have a little bit more control over her life," the Queen rubbed her temple tiredly. The King let out a long and deep sigh.

"Very well then, Gyongyi. Train our daughter all you want. But promise me – let her have fun as well, please?"

"Yes, I will Bandi," the Queen rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm going to hold her captive in her room."

"Yes...let her go free, often," King Bandi squeezed his hand together, and rested his chin on it. "She has limited freedom left, after all…."

What they didn't know was.

That their sneaky and curious daughter was just behind the door.

**A/N: Oh **_**Gott**_**… I dunno what the hell I'm doing…. If you actually enjoyed this, oh my gaw, thank you so much… I started writing this thinking "Hey, this might be kinda fun!" See, you do something without thinking and you kinda regret it later.**

**The Reason Why Gilbert Calls Ludwig "Ludz": Because they're brothers. I'll add more description about the Beillschmidt family in the next chapter (If there will be any…)**

**Yes, I know Roderich Edelstein didn't appear in this chapter. He'll come out. I swear. He will. I apologize to any Austria fans out there, for dissing him. But this story has Hungary and Prussia centered so…. yeah.**

**Again, thank you so much for reading this!**


	2. Time of Worry

**A/N: So I decided to continue it. I won't regret it. ….probably. **

**Yay, Ludwig comes out! Be happy Germany fans! Yes, I'm talking to you! (Yells at my Germany fangirl friend)**

**Rated T for cussing. Nothing changes, huh?**

**Yay, more new characters! I won't tell you who. I'm gonna say it out now to all you Austria fans. NO, HE WILL NOT COME OUT YET. I apologize for the delay…**

**Disclaimer: see the one from the last chapter. 'Cause it's exactly the same XD**

**Now start marching on to the story! (That is probably the shortest A/N I ever posted)**

"Gilbert!" Gilbert heard his name yelled behind him, and quickly turned back. He broke into a grin.

"Hey Ludz. How're you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine," Ludwig huffed as he caught up to his older brother. "I think you should go find father _now_… he was quite angry with you skipping practice for 2 days. _Straight,_"

"No matters," Gilbert waved his hand around. "I just met him. Yeah, he was quite mad with me, but he let me go,"

"...well, that's that then," Ludwig answered a little worriedly.

"Oh yeah, by the way," Gilbert crouched down to Ludwig's height (since Ludwig was about half the height of Gilbert) and petted his head. "Father mentioned this to me – he said he might let you lead the West Side,"

"Really?" Ludwig asked, with sparkles in his eyes. "I… I don't know Gil. I might not be ready for it…,"

"Oh come _on_ Ludz!" Gilbert stood up and slapped his little brother's back. So hard, that Ludwig almost collapsed. "You'll do just fine!" Gilbert looked at his brother. He had golden-blonde hair with light-turquoise blue eyes. On the other side, Gilbert had metallic-silver hair with blood-red eyes.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert blinked, and smiled.

"You know Ludz, the older you get… you remind me of mother,"

"Mom?" Ludwig asked confused. Gilbert sighed, and sat down on the ground.

"Of course you don't remember mother. You were small when she got taken my God, weren't you?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "So small…,"

"Gilbert, what did she look like?" Ludwig sat down next to his older brother.

"Well…. Just like you Ludz," Gilbert shrugged. "Blonde, Blue eyes… and your personality's kinda the same too. Quiet, patient, but hard-working,"

"You on the other hand," Ludwig cut in. "Are just like father,"

"True," Gilbert snickered, and ruffled Ludwig's hair. "C'mon, I'll take you on for practice,"

"Okay!" Ludwig jumped up and took out his sword always on his waist. Gilbert smiled and stood up as well.

"You might put up a better fight than Liz," hearing that, Ludwig's smile faded.

"Gilbert… are you still friends with her?"

"What? Of course!" Gilbert answered confused. Ludwig bit his lips.

"If…if father's going to let you protect the East Side… that means you're going to protect the Princess as well, right?"

"Well… yeah," Gilbert smiled awkwardly at his little brother. "Ludz, what's wrong?"

"…nothing," Ludwig mumbled back.

"Ludz, did someone tell you something? Is it one of those older knights that always bother you?" Gilbert asked Ludwig worried. His little brother bit his lips, and answered.

"It… it was one of those knights. They told me that… the knight that serves the royal… they… they always end up dying protecting them and…," Ludwig trailed off at the last part, and broke into sobs. Gilbert sighed.

"Ludz, what are you so scared about?"

"What I'm so scared about?" Ludwig snapped back, which made Gilbert jump a little. "I'm scared of being alone! Father serves King Bandi, and in the future, you'll serve Princess Elizaveta! If… if…,"

"Ludz, we are _not_ going to die," Gilbert pulled Ludwig into a hug. "Father is unbeatable. Plus, all those stories are from times when our country was in chaos. The country of Héderváry is absolutely peaceful now, right?" Ludwig hiccupped in his brother's chest, and nodded. "Well, we can't get careless. You never know what might happen,"

"Gilbert!" Ludwig protested. Gilbert laughed.

"_Gott_ Ludz! There is no way the Awesome Me is going to die! You remember that, got it?" Ludwig nodded again. Gilbert petted Ludwig again.

"That's a good knight! Now, get stronger and make father and mother proud!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Gil, could you take me out to the market?" Elizaveta asked, grabbing Gilbert by the arm as he was taking his favorite horse Nachtschatten to his stable.<p>

"Liz, I thought your mother had you locked up in your room 'studying manners'?"

"Yeah, I broke out," Elizaveta laughed. Gilbert sighed.

"Some princess…," Elizaveta stuck her tongue out. "Liz, if Lady Héderváry saw you do that, she'll probably lock you up in the dungeon for 10 years or something,"

"Does our castle even _have_ a dungeon?" Elizaveta asked. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll take you to the market. Get on a horse. I'll ride Nachtschatten," Nachtschatten nuzzled his master. "Don't worry. I'll get you a whole ton of food after the princess's 'shopping spree', alright?" Elizaveta bumped Gilbert with her elbow.

"Shut _up_ Gil. Can't a girl get her time?"

"Fine, fine…,"

"Alright…Napfény, let's go!" Elizaveta ran into the stable and grabbed the reins of her favorite horse. Napfény weighned happpily as her master climbed onto her back. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy, and I'm gonna have to babysit her again Nachtschatten," Gilbert talked to his horse. He felt immediate pain in his left hip as his childhood friend rode past him on Napfény.

"Oh, hey Gil?" Elizaveta quickly made her horse turn back. "Can I invite Brun as well? I mean, shopping with a guy is no fun,"

"Sure, mock the guy," Gilbert mumbled so no one can hear (Especially Elizaveta) "Go ahead. But I'm gonna take Antonio and Francis along as well. I am _not_ going to stick around with two girls. Okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead. C'mon, we have to get over to the Carriedo household!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Eliza!" Brun jumped at Elizaveta as she open the gate. Brun's bright-blonde hair was wavy in the ends like always, and she had on her favorite orange headband.<p>

"Hiya Brun! Hey, you feel like going shopping?" Eliza gave her best friend a hug back.

"Of course! Oh, hey Gil. Didn't see you there," Brun looked behind Elizaveta and waved at Gilbert, who was holding both Nachtschatten's and Napfény's reins.

"Hi Brun. Where's Antonio?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh, you're looking for Tonio?" Brun asked, and turned around. "Hey Antonio! Gilbert's here to see you!"

"Gilbert? What Gilbert?" a voice asked from inside the house. Brun rolled her eyes.

"Gilbert _Beillschmidt, _of course! Your best friend? Seriously Tonio? What are you thinking?"

"Oh, _that_ Gilbert!" there was thudding inside the house. Brun rubbed her temple and looked at Elizaveta and Gilbert.

"Excuse my brother's stupidness…,"

"Sometimes, it's hard to believe he's your _older_ brother, you know?" Elizaveta crossed her arms. Brun smiled warily.

"I wish he was a little bit more like Neils, you know?" she sighed.

"Isn't Neils away with your father again? I _did_ want to meet him…," Elizaveta said a little disappointed. Brun shrugged.

"A merchant has to sail as much as possible Eliza. And since Neils is taking over –" she looked inside the house with a frown. "He has to join daddy often as possible,"

"Wait! I thought Antonio was taking over?" Gilbert said a little shocked. Brun sighed.

"Apparently, daddy thought it's the best to let his _second son_ take the family business than his oldest," Brun said like it was nothing, but it seemed to shake up Gilbert a lot.

"And… and Antonio is fine with that?"

"I guess so Gilbert. He didn't say anything back when daddy informed him that. He seemed not to care," Gilbert looked concerned about that, but then Antonio came bursting out of the house, almost pushing his little sister over.

"Hey Gilbert! Oh, Princess Elizaveta! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo at your service!" Antonio bowed gentleman-like. Suddenly, he grabbed Brun's head and pulled it down.

"Antonio, let _go_!"

"And Brun Zoé Carriedo at your service as well!" Antonio looked at Gilbert and smirked. His best friend sighed.

"Antonio, you've been doing that since – when? When we were like, seven?"

"Guess so," Antonio stood up and laughed. But his laughter quickly stopped when his little sister smacked him on the head.

"Why can't you be more like Neils?"

"Oh, apology to you, Eliza," Antonio ignored Brue. "Niels Pieter Carriedo is away with father,"

"Tonio, _stop_," Elizaveta commanded, but she seemed to be having fun. "You'll tag along with us to the market right? Well," she gave a glare at her childhood friend. "_Gilbert_ wants you to tag along,"

"Oh, in that case, let's go get Francis! We can make him buy us stuff!" Antonio suggested. Brun sighed.

"Tonio, we're the biggest merchant family in the Country of Héderváry. Why are you making Francis pay?"

"It's called 'saving money', Brunhilde," Antonio sighed. Brun slapped her older brother again.

"Don't call me that!" she shrieked. Elizaveta looked confused.

"I still don't get why you hate your real name, Brun,"

"Because it sounds stupid!" she yelled. "And guess what it means? It means 'battle armor'! What kind of mother will name you 'battle armor'? When you're a _girl_?"

"Brun, your name sound _fine_," Gilbert jumped in the conversation. "And shouldn't we get going? See, these two are – hey, Nachtschatten – Napfény – calm _down_!" the two horses got impatient and started to squirm.

"Here, Napfény – down girl," Elizaveta ran to her horse and pulled her down. "Brun, Antonio, we should get going!"

"Okay, got it!" Brun grabbed her brother by his chest and dragged him out of the porch.

"Aren't you gonna need a horse?" Elizaveta asked Brun.

"We'll live," Brun said as she let go of Antonio. "If my leg starts to hurt, I'll make Tonio carry me!"

Antonio sighed as he walked over to Gilbert on Nachtschatten.

"Why do we always have to be ordered around by _these_ girls?"

* * *

><p>"Francis Bonnefoy, get yourself out here!" Elizaveta screamedat the huge mansion. In a few seconds, a wavy blonde head popped out the window.<p>

"Hello there Princess! Oh, you too Brun?" the head popped back in, and in a few more seconds the same figure walked out of the front door. "Gilbert! Antonio! For what did you decide to visit me? Did you have to come see my beauty?"

"Naw, we just decided to drag you along to our shopping!" Brun answered truthfully, smiling. Francis looked a little hurt.

"And to add in, Francis," Elizaveta smiled even bigger than Brun. "I'm sure all of us can live without looking at you for – let's see – about 30 years or so?" Francis looked at Gilbert and Antonio, as the two girls when on ahead chatting.

"You know guys; those two aren't exactly my ideal girls…," he sighed.

"Hey, Liz isn't my ideal princess either." Gilbert shrugged.

"And Brun isn't my ideal sister." Antonio added. Francis sighed again.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to go pick up _real _girls while they're shopping huh?"

"Excuse _me_, but _we're_ girls too thank you very much." a voice said to the three. All of them froze as they saw Elizaveta glaring victoriously at the three.

* * *

><p>"I <em>hate<em> this," Antonio complained as Brun handed him another bag of groceries. "Fran, this is _your_ entire fault!"

"What?" Francis yelled back, with bags of dresses almost making him unable to see. "How is it _my _entire fault?"

"Yeah, can't be his entire fault," Gilbert said as he took another bag from Elizaveta. "Lady Héderváry could've raised Liz better –,"

"Hush!" Francis hissed at Gilbert. Gilbert just sighed.

"Hey you two, don't you wanna take a break?"

"A _break_?" Elizaveta asked.

"No way!" Brun answered and ran off to another shop with her best friend. Francis shrugged.

"They're girls. What do you expect.

"Hey, um….Antonio?" Gilbert asked, pretending not to notice Francis. "Is it true… that you're letting Niels take over the family business?"

"Hm?" Antonio looked at him confused, but then he seemed to understand. "Oh, Brunhilde told you didn't she?" a half-eaten apple came flying out of nowhere and struck Antonio's face. "Yeah, I am," Antonio mumbled as he rubbed his red face.

"But _why_?" Gilbert said, almost yelling. "Aren't you annoyed that your little brother just beat you to your father's expectations?"

"Gil, calm down," Francis whispered. "There are people staring… oh wait, maybe they're staring at me since I'm so beautiful huh?"

"Don't you feel _embarrassed_?" Gilbert said even stronger. "You got defeated by your younger sibling!"

"Nah, not really," Antonio shrugged matter-of-factly. "I wasn't really interested in taking the job anyway. I'm thinking of doing something else. A pirate seems fun!"

"Well, people looking at me are _totally_ fine with me –,"

"Look Antonio, I'm just trying to help you with your future…,"

"Gil, I think dad's already decided to let Niels take the job. And I'm _fine_ with that. Kinda like how Liz doesn't want to be the Princess right?"

"Yeah, but Liz doesn't _have_ a choice!"

"And I _do_, Gilbert! And I choose not to do it!"

"I hate you both! You guys keep on ignoring me! What's wrong with you two? You guys are lacking so much love!" Francis finally broke down.

"Shut _up_!" Antonio and Gilbert snapped at Francis at the same time.

"Holy, what's going on back here?" Elizaveta came back, with Brun following her, with about ten more bags. The three gulped.

* * *

><p>"Well, see you again Eliza!" Brun waved her hand at Elizaveta, and ran inside the house yelling, "Mom, what's dinner tonight?"<p>

"…see ya guys," Antonio said awkwardly as he carried up about twenty bags of shopping.

"Hey, Tonio?" Gilbert grabbed his friend's arm. "Look, I'm sorry… for butting in. It's none of my business is it?" Antonio smiled.

"Hey, it's cool Gil! _Amigos_, right?"

"Yeah," Gilbert smiled back, and shook his hand (Antonio almost dropped the bags). Antoniom walked back into his house and shut the door behind him.

"Well, gotta go back as well! The new maid must be missing me!" Francis said. "She's quite a _Beauté_…," he added with a whisper to Gilbert and winked. "See you again guys!"

"I guess we should head back too!" Elizaveta said climbing on Napfény.

"…hey, Liz?"

"What?"

"Didn't you say that you sneaked out?"

"…oh damn it."

"You're in _so_ much trouble." Gilbert snickered as he mounted Nachtschatten, looking at Elizaveta's horrified look.

* * *

><p>"I can't <em>believe<em> you sneaked out!" Queen Gyongyi shrieked at her daughter. Both Elizaveta and Gilbert were standing in front of the Queen at her table in her room. "Eliza, go to your room _now_. I won't let you out until you cover up all those lessons you missed!"

"…fine," Elizaveta gritted her teeth at her mother, and walked out of the room. Gilbert started to follow, when Gyongyi snapped,

"Oh no, not yet Beillshmidt," Gilbert stopped, turned around and looked at the Queen with worried eyes.

"…yes, my lady?"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Queen Gyongyi said, rubbing her temples. "Taking Eliza out when she's not supposed to? Can't you just say no?"

"Since it's the Princess, I can't say no," Gilbert answered. Gyongyi glared.

"Don't get smart with be boy. What will Louisa tell you?"

"…if she was alive?" Gilbert added painfully. Gyongyi stared at Gilbert for a few seconds, and then nodded. Gilbert froze, but opened his mouth. "She'll probably do the same thing she always did when I did something wrong. Scold me but then smile, pet me, and hug me. Right?" Gyongyi didn't answer. But instead, she sighed.

"Go out, Beillshmidt. You are no longer needed."

"Thank you." Gilbert said rather sarcastically as he bowed, walked to the door, opened it, and shut it behind him.

* * *

><p>"Gyongyi, was that so necessary?" King Bandi asked his wife.<p>

"What are you talking about?" the Queen asked.

"Gilbert. You know that he's pained by his mother's death!" he said. Gyongyi looked down at the ground.

"It's already been eight years since she passed away Bandi. He should get over it soon,"

"Louisa was his _mother_," Bandi added, with a stern face. "Not some house maid or gardener or cook,"

"I understand that Bandi. I'm not _that_ mindless," Gyongyi avoided her husband's eyes. She hated to get him angry. The two stayed silent for a long time. It was surprisingly, Gyongyi that shattered the silence first. "I'll tell you one reason I like Ludwig over Gilbert, Bandi,"

"What is it?" the King asked curiously. The Queen looked out the window, which had the sky now painted in orange, pink, and soft violet.

"He… he looks more like Louisa more than Gilbert," she sighed. "I liked Louisa. A _lot_. She was polite, sweet, and understanding. She was my favorite maid," Gyongyi ran her fingers through her hair, much like Elizaveta's. "I – I still don't get why she married Frederick. She could've married someone so much better…,"

"Frederick was the best that Louisa could've ever chosen from," Bandi spoke in defense of his best friend. Gyongyi stood up.

"If you say so, honey," she said, and walked out of the room. Bandi was left all alone. He sat down, and sighed.

"Father?" Bandi looked up and saw his daughter. He smiled.

"Eliza, didn't your mother tell you to stay in your room?"

"She'll let me talk to you if it's urgent, right?" Elizaveta said with a sly smile. Bandi chuckled.

"I guess so my dear. What is it?"

"It's…it's about Gilbert," she answered. Bandi raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You…," she mumbled. "You don't have anything against him, right?" Bandi looked at his daughter by surprise.

"Why should I, Elizaveta? He's a good boy, a good boy indeed!" Bandi answered, his voice booming. Elizaveta let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's good. Mother doesn't seem to like him very much…," Bandi stared at his daughter. "Father?" Elizaveta asked. Bandi gave his Princess a warm smile.

"No worries. If your mother doesn't like him, she can't do anything about it can she? After all, I'm the one who decides on who takes over Frederick!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Elizaveta smiled. "Well, good night father. I don't want mother to catch me out of my room…."

"Alright. Good night sweetie," Bandi said, as the door closed. He sighed.

"The bond between the two is stronger than I thought, isn't it?" Bandi thought to himself. "Gyongyi isn't going to like this. Not at all…."

Bandi felt something weird inside him. A stirring feeling, like a pot of stew getting mixed. But it didn't have the delightful smell of the fresh stew at all.

The sky outside was starting to darken.

**A/N: Okay, description of the new characters**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Spain, duh**

**Francis Bonnefoy – France. Duh again XD**

**Ludwig Beillshmidt – Germany. He didn't have a last name and I wanted to make him brothers with Gilbert, so yeah.**

**Brunhilde ****Zoé Carriedo – okay, in my image, she's Belgium**

**Niels Pieter Carriedo – he's… supposed to be Netherlands….**

**I had to change Belgium's name like, four times… none of it seemed to sink in. I could've chosen 'Bell', but it wasn't a Belgian name…. wish it was. And it wasn't very interesting as well. So I settled with Brunhilde. And seriously, it means 'battle armor' XD**

**Yeah, I made Spain, Belgium and Netherlands one family XD Netherland's won't probably come out in person, unless I screw around the plot like, **_**a lot**_**. **

**So I'll keep on working. It's weird. The more I work on it, Gyongyi becomes more of a jerk XD Thank you to people who review this on the last chapter…. **

**I'll see you again! ...I suppose. **

**JK! XD**


	3. Time of Changes

**A/N: I had people telling me to continue this after chapter 2…. (Starts crying of happiness). So, I made another chapter! People can be so generous….. Thank you thank you thank you…. (Times infinity)**

**Disclaimer: Same**

**Rated: Same**

**YESH. THAT "SOMEONE" THAT EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING FOR IS COMING OUT. **

**Okay, let's start!**

Gilbert pulled back his arrow on his bow. He closed one eyes, making sure he had a good aim at his target. He pulled the arrow an inch more….and he let it go. The arrow zipped through the wind, and stroked right through what Gilbert aimed for, with a dull sound. The target dropped to the ground.

"Nice!" Elizaveta yelled behind him.

"That's nothing! I mean, it's not moving you know?" Gilbert said, as he picked up the ripe apple with him arrow stuck on it. He tossed it to his friend. "Here, get the other ones as well,"

"Got it!" Elizaveta replied and pick up the basket with about ten other apples in it. They both sat down under the apple tree, now ten apples less than what it had started with. Elizaveta took one apple in her hands and took a big bite. Gilbert took one and bit into it as well. Elizaveta noticed her friend looking at her.

"What?"

"You know, shouldn't you at least _eat_ like a lady?" Gilbert pointed out, trying to ignore the apple juice dripping down Elizaveta's chin.

"Gosh Gil, you sound like mother!" Elizaveta huffed. "Why should I care?"

"Because, then no one will want you as a bride," Gilbert sighed. Elizaveta laughed.

"That's fine! If no one wants me, you'll take me right?" Gilbert stared at the Princess for a few second, completely dumbstruck. Elizaveta waved her hand in front of Gilbert's face.

"Gil~?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… sure. I'm waaaaaaaay too awesomely nice…,"

"Yeah yeah, sure you are!" Elizaveta taunted. And she bit into her apple again.

* * *

><p>"She said <em>what<em>?" Francis screamed. Antonio spit out his tomato juice. Literally. Francis squeaked a little as his white carpet got stained red.

"You heard me right," Gilbert sighed. "She's kidding, right?" he said with an awkward smile. "Just joking?"

"Yeah, she's joking," Antonio said sarcastically as he watched Francis mop the carpet muttering something in French. "She's the _princess_ Gil. She can't joke about her husband,"

"Tonio, Eliza can't be serious, can she?" Francis said, as he put away the mop, now slightly stained red as well. "Plus, like she has the _choice_,"

"What?" Antonio asked Francis, completely confused. Gilbert sighed.

"You just said it yourself, Antonio. She's the _princess_. She can't choose her husband, can she?" Gilbert looked at Antonio, who _still_ looked confused. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Okay, Antonio, royals – especially princesses – can't pick their mate. Their parents – the King or the Queen – normally picks _for_ them. Get it?"

"Ooooooh." Antonio said. Francis sighed.

"You should be happy Brun wasn't here… she would've hit you or something."

"Excuse me?" Everyone turned around, and Brunhilde was right there, with a shopping bag in her hand. Francis and Gilbert ran out of the room, leaving Antonio screaming.

* * *

><p>"Gil, where were you?" Elizaveta ran up to him as he came back to the training grounds. "I was getting ready to take you on again!"<p>

"Oh, sorry. I was at Francis's," Gilbert said, picking up his sword left in the swords cart. "Yeah, I'll take you on any day!"

"Gilbert? When did you come –," Ludwig just came around the corner and saw the two. He froze for a few seconds, and then he panicked. "P-princess! My apology not noticing you! I w-was busy trying to get the horses calm and you see…. T-they can get, you know, quite impatient and….and…."

"Ludz, calm _down_," Gilbert smirked at his younger brother.

"Gil's right Ludwig. Calm down," Elizaveta smiled at put her hand on Ludwig's head. Ludwig let out a strange sound. Elizaveta looked at Gilbert.

"Gilbert, I think there's something wrong with your little brother…,"

"Um…yeah…." Gilbert said, but he sounded like he was pushing down a laugh. Elizaveta raised her eyebrows.

"Gilbert…,"

"Well well, Princess!" Elizaveta turned around and saw the brothers' father, Frederick. "What brings you to our training ground?"

"Oh, um…just came to check on the two!" Elizaveta quickly lied.

"Thank you very much for your kindness, princess," Frederick smiled, but Gilbert and Ludwig noticed that their father wasn't taking the lie at all. "I'm sorry, but it's time for dinner, you see…"

"Of course!" Elizaveta smiled. "I'll see you two tomorrow!" The Beillshmidt's watched the princess run off toward the castle, right next to the training grounds.

* * *

><p>"So," Frederick brought up when they couldn't see Elizaveta anymore. "What <em>exactly<em> did she come for?"

"A sword fight," Gilbert spitted out the truth rather quickly.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig scolded his older brother. "What if Queen Gyongyi heard about this?"

"_Gott_ Ludwig," Frederick let out a giant laugh. "I'm not _that_ cold-hearted! Tattle-tailing Queen Gyongyi about Princess Elizaveta? _Never_!" Ludwig let out a sigh of relief.

"That's…good to hear. I don't want to get her in trouble…,"

"Neither do I, Ludz," Gilbert shrugged. "Queen comes to _me_ when Eliza gets in trouble….she think _I'm_ the one who made her do it,"

"Which shows how much Gyongyi dislikes you," Frederick looked at his older son in concern. "Have you _done_ something to her, Gilbert?"

"Gilbert?" Ludwig looked at Gilbert with panic.

"Hey there, I don't like her as much as she doesn't like me, but that doesn't mean I'll do something to her!" Gilbert said, equally panicked.

"Yes… I guess so Gilbert," Frederick said, but he looked like something still bothered him. Ludwig looked at him.

"Father?" Frederick looked at his younger son, and smiled.

"Oh no, it's nothing Ludwig… come on, the soup will get cold! I made your favorite… Potato Potage!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, <em>there<em> you are Eliza!" King Bandi said, spreading his arms. "I thought you might miss out dinner!"

"Sit Eliza," Gyongyi said, with a surprisingly soft voice. Elizaveta stared at her mother for a second, and then sat down on the very far end of the long table, exactly the opposite from where her parents were sitting.

"So, honey," Bandi said as he cut his steak neatly with his fork and knives, "How was your day?"

"Pretty plain," Elizaveta answered. "Went apple-hunting with Gil–,"

"_What_ hunting?" Gyongyi asked. Elizaveta sighed.

"_Apple_-hunting. Gilbert aims his arrow at an apple, and he tries to shoot it down. He got ten today,"

"What's the highest he ever got?" Bandi asked, with soup on his white beard.

"I think… fifteen. We couldn't eat it all up, so we gave some to Francis, Antonio and Brunhilde,"

"That's sound like fun, doesn't it Gyongyi?" Bandi asked his wife. "I should ask if Gilbert can train me on my bows and arrows…" The Queen didn't reply at all. She wiped her mouth with the napkin, and looked at Elizaveta.

"By the way, Eliza, I have happy news,"

"Really? What?" Elizaveta asked suspiciously. From her past experiences, her mother's "Happy news" didn't exactly mean "Happy news" for _her_.

"You see Eliza, I –."

* * *

><p>"You <em>what<em>?" Elizaveta shrieked at her mother across the wide table, knocking all her dished down. Gyongyi didn't react to it at all. She kept her stern face.

"Elizaveta, calm down!" Bandi stood up, panicked. Then, he looked at his wife. "Gyongyi, why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't tell _father_?" Elizaveta screamed, in complete breakdown.

"Yes, I wanted to keep it a secret," Gyongyi answered calmly, as if nothing unusual was happening. All the maids and butlers were recoiling from fear. They knew that a fight between the Present and Future Queens were nothing but trouble.

"Mother," Elizaveta said, straining her voice and her body shaking, "Could you tell me what you said… one more time?"

"Do I have to wash your ears again, Eliza?" her mother replied calmly, completely ignoring her husband panicking. "I –."

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you Princess Elizaveta," the man said with a kind smile. "I'm Roderick Edelstein, your bridegroom. I'm very pleased to meet you,"<p>

"Um…," Elizaveta gulped. "Nice…to meet you,"

"And nice to meet you as well," Roderick smiled towards Gilbert, who was in his full armor, holding his helmet under his arms. "You are…?"

"Gilbert Beillshmidt," Gilbert answered both his face and voice expressionless. "Liz's personal knight,"

"Ah," Roderick smiled. "Then you two must be really close,"

"I guess so," Gilbert shrugged. Elizaveta let out a desperate whimper to Gilbert, as if saying "Help me". But then, the door opened, and Queen Gyongyi came in smiling.

"Hello Roderick," she said. "I'm glad you were able to come,"

"My pleasure, Queen Gyongyi," Roderick replied politely. "May I ask where King Bandi is?"

"Ah, he's just getting ready for the ball!" Gyongyi replied.

"A _ball_?" Elizaveta almost screamed. Gyongyi shot a glare at her daughter, and replied.

"Yes honey, a ball. Isn't it great?"

"No, it's a horri –," Elizaveta tried to reply but Gilbert grabbed her arm and stopped her. Elizaveta bit her lips and let out a low growl.

"Well Princess, I'll see you later." Roderick smiled and tried to kiss Elizaveta's hand, but Elizaveta quickly backed away. Roderick looked surprised, but smiled and left the room. Gyongyi started scolding her daughter immediately after he left.

"Elizaveta, can't you act like a lady for at least one day?"

"No, because _I_ didn't pick my husband," Elizaveta shot back.

"Yes, because I am your _mother_ and I said so," Gyongyi glared at her daughter.

"I don't _want_ to get married! I'm still sixteen!" Elizaveta finally shrieked.

"Yes, and I got married to Bandi when I was _fifteen_," Gyongyi fought back. "And it's not like you have a choice now, do you?"

"Queen Gyongyi –" Gilbert spoke up but Gyongyi sent an even stronger glare at Gilbert, which stopped him cold.

"Don't you get in, Beillshmidt. This is none of your business! Elizaveta, go to your room. I'll pick you a dress,"

"I _hate_ you!" Elizaveta yelled at her mother, and stormed out of the room.

"And just so you know," Gyongyi spoke to Gilbert. "_I_ never approved of you as Eliza's knight." Gilbert pursed his lips and answered,

"Yes, Queen Gyongyi."

* * *

><p>"Would you care for a dance, Princess?" Roderick asked Elizaveta. She tried to back towards Gilbert, who was standing near her in the huge ball room. There were about fifteen guards in the whole entire room, two guarding every door except for Gilbert, who was ordered by his father to "keep a close eye on Elizaveta". Gilbert backed away as well, getting away from Elizaveta. She glared at him, but Gilbert quickly grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.<p>

"Liz, do as your mother would want you to do. Don't make matters worse,"

"Like _this_ can get any worse," Elizaveta mumbled so only Gilbert could hear, and took Roderick's hand. Gilbert sighed.

"Princess _obviously_ doesn't like this, does she Gilbert?" Ludwig trotted over to his brother's side, his helmet too big teetering side to side as he took a step.

"Guess so Ludz. She never actually got the concept of _marriage_," Gilbert answered.

"To say the truth, I don't get it either," Ludwig frowned. "What gain will the Héderváry get by the marriage?"

"Actually Ludz, the Edelstein's are quite a huge family," Gilbert explained. "Probably big as the Héderváry's. Big enough to –,"

"Overthrow them?" Ludwig cut in. Gilbert smiled and tapped on Ludwig's helmet.

"Exactly! You might have more stuff in there than some of the people here!" Gilbert laughed so hard that a few people – including Gyongyi and Elizaveta – glared at his direction. Bandi and Frederick just chuckled.

"Gilbert, quiet! You're embarrassing me!" Ludwig whispered to his brother, his face scarlet red.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Ludz, go back to your position. Just in case….you know,"

"Trouble happens?" Ludwig answered. Gilbert chuckled.

"Ludwig, trouble _barely_ happens now. Completely peaceful. No, just in case _she_ comes along and start yapping to father about _'how poorly you raised your children'_,"

"Oh," Ludwig understood, and glanced into the crowd of people. "Got it. See you later!" Ludwig ran back to his guarding door, his armor clanking. Gilbert looked around the room, and found Roderick for some reason, alone. Roderick noticed Gilbert and came walking towards him.

"Excuse me Gilbert, but have you seen Princess? She excused herself to use the washroom, and she hasn't come back,"

"One of her old sneaky tricks," Gilbert sighed. "When she wants to get out of something really bad, she used that _excuse_,"

"So she wanted to get away from me?" Roderick asked, looking hurt. Gilbert stared at him, and sighed.

"No, not you. She wants to get away from _marriage_,"

"Oh, well that's good to hear," Roderick got his smile back. He raised an eyebrow at Gilbert. "Is there something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh, no," Gilbert realized that he's been staring at Roderick. "I was just curious…,"

"Yes?"

"How are you able to take in this marriage thing so easily?" he asked. "Liz…she's going completely against it. Well, also because of her personality too but…,"

"Well, probably because I've been raised with my parents telling me I'll get married someday," Roderick replied. "They told me I won't be able to choose my wife, with good chances. So I guess I was ready for it. Was Princess not told about this?"

"As much as I know, no," Gilbert answered. "Which I find weird…from her mother's 'personality', she's the type of person that would want Liz to get ready for that," he looked at Roderick. "So now _you're_ staring at _me_, huh?"

"Oh? E-excuse me… you just seem to know Princess very well," Roderick stammered.

"Well, duh," Gilbert said, adjusting his armor a little bit. "I've known her since I was little, you know?"

"Childhood friends?" Roderick asked. Gilbert nodded. Roderick smiled. "Well, that explains a lot. Should we not go looking for Princess?"

"We might want t–,"

"What about Elizaveta?" a voice said behind the two, and Gilbert jumped.

"W-well Queen Gyongyi…,"

"Gyongyi? What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Gilbert turned around, and saw Elizaveta's father. "Oh, King Bandi….excuse me. I thought you were Queen Gyongyi…," King Bandi let out a laugh.

"Well Gilbert, that's quite a mistake! Anyhow, what were you talking about my daughter?"

"She…well…," Gilbert mumbled.

"Slipped away?" King Bandi asked. Roderick smiled awkwardly. "Well…," King Bandi stroked his chin. "I _could_ go ask one of the maids to go get her… she probably ran to the bathroom, no?"

"That is what she told me," Roderick explained. Bandi mumbled a few things to himself.

"I guess… Roderick, Gilbert, is it fine if you two go find her?"

"Of course, my King." Roderick bowed, and ran off out of the ball room. Gilbert sighed.

"I've _always_ had to go looking for her when she went missing, didn't I?" the King laughed.

"True! Now, go on! Before Gyongyi finds out…."

* * *

><p>"Liz? <em>Gott<em> damn it, where are you?" Gilbert yelled, when he got away from the ball room. He sighed. "Liz, if you don't get out here _right now_, I'm gonna go get your mother!" he heard a creaking sound behind him, and saw a figure lurking around the bathroom door. "Liz, come _on_. Don't make my job harder for me,"

"Gil, I'm about to get married with a man I never knew my whole entire life!" Elizaveta spazzed. "How would you feel, huh?"

"Liz, just calm _down_. Let's go ba–,"

A scream echoed throughout the huge castle.

"L-Ludz?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Like <em>this_ can get any worse," Elizaveta mumbled._

**A/N: So I tried to end the thing with a cliff-hanger, which I failed so badly on XD**

**WHEEEE RODERICK! FINALLY! YAAAAAY!**

**People say that they hate Gyongyi's very guts. I'M DELIGHTED XD I tried to make Gyongyi's character snotty as possible.**

**Yep, things are gonna start moving now…wait until the next chapter!**


	4. Time of Decisions

**A/N: Hi all you people who're nice enough to read my FF! Yeah…continuing from cliffhanger…yep. I was able to finish this chapter REALLY quick, since SCHOOL'S OUT! So yeah, I finished this in about 2 days XD**

**Disclaimer: Same**

**Rating: Same**

**If you hate the very guts of Elizaveta's mother, I will warn you that you will hate her even more in this chapter.**

**Things are gonna get high-speed here! Make sure you hold on tight!**

**Okay, let's get started!**

"Ludz? Ludz, Where are you?" Gilbert yelled, desperate to find the owner of the scream. Elizaveta chased after Gilbert in her heavy dress.

"Gilbert! Princess!" Roderick ran out from the ball room. "Quick!"

"Where's Ludz? What happened?" Gilbert grabbed onto Roderick's arm. Roderick bit his lips.

"Your…your brother is just fine,"

"Oh…really? Well that's a relief…," Gilbert sighed and almost fell to the ground.

"Then why did Ludwig scream?" Elizaveta asked, putting her hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"That's…," Roderick seemed unable to reply. Gilbert looked at him.

"What?"

"Gilbert, I will warn you," Roderick looked straight in Gilbert's eyes. "You…you will be in huge shock."

"I'm used to shocks," Gilbert lied, and walked into the ball room. Immediately, his little brother smashed into him.

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" Ludwig wailed. Gilbert hugged Ludwig really tight.

"Oh Ludz, thank goodness you're okay…,"

"I…I'm okay…," Ludwig hiccupped. "But…but…." Ludwig burst into tears.

"Ludz? What's wron–," Gilbert was stopped by a pull on his shoulder. He looked back, and saw Elizaveta, her face pale. "Liz?"

"Gil…that…that person on the ground…." Elizaveta's voice trembled, and her hand pointed at the ground. Gilbert looked.

He felt like the whole world shatter under his foot.

"Father…?"

* * *

><p>"Don't worry," King Bandi assured. "You father…Frederick…will be buried a hero,"<p>

"What happened to him?" Gilbert pressed. "He wasn't that old yet!"

"I showed his corpse to the doctor," Bandi said, trying to not let his voice tremble. "They…are guessing he was poisoned,"

"Poisoned?" Gilbert asked. "But…from what?"

"He guessed…it was the wine that he drank while he was guarding me," the King explained. "He offered to take a sip, just in case. If he hadn't…I-I would've…." King Bandi trailed off. "He went to heaven, fulfilling his duty as a my personal knight,"

"He did," Gilbert bit his lips. King Bandi looked at him.

"How's Ludwig doing?"

"Horrible," Gilbert replied. "He's completely broken down. He refuses to talk to anyone. Even me,"

"I hope he'll get better soon," Bandi said, putting his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "Take care, Gilbert. You and your brother too,"

"King…?"

"Gilbert, there is a reason behind this murder," Bandi explained.

"Murder?" Gilbert almost cried, and Bandi had to slap his hand over Gilbert's mouth. "Excuse me sire… but what makes you think father was murdered?"

"Well, poison doesn't just jump in wine itself, does it?" King Bandi shrugged. "Someone obviously wanted Frederick gone. Next…,"

"It'll be us?" Gilbert gulped. Bandi nodded.

"Watch your back. It can be anyone. A maid, a noble, even one of the knights. Don't trust anyone, except for people you _know_ you can. Be _careful_. Promise me Gilbert." Gilbert nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"Ludz?" Gilbert knocked on Ludwig's room's door. "Ludz, are you okay?"<p>

"I…I'm fine," Ludwig sniffled behind the table. Gilbert sighed.

"Ludz, can I come in?" For a while, Ludwig didn't answer.

"…_ja_," Gilbert heard the key click. He pushed the wooden door open. He saw Ludwig sat down on the bed, his knees touching his chin. He had his blanket over his head, as if he was trying to hide himself. Gilbert sat down next to him, putting his hands around him.

"Ludz, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know…," Ludwig answered. "I just feel like I lost myself. Like I'm not myself anymore," Ludwig hid his face under the blanket by pulling it down even more. "Gilbert, what's going on? I can't understand anything!"

"Ludz, calm down. Everything's gonna be fine," Gilbert stroked Ludwig's head.

"No, it's not fine!" Ludwig screamed, which made his older brother jump. "First mommy, and then father too? What am I supposed to do?"

"Hey, Ludz!" Gilbert took Ludwig's shoulder. "Come on! You're not alone! You still have your awesome brother, right?" He grabbed Ludwig's face, and made his little brother look him in the eye. "Look at yourself! What would father tell you if he saw you? He'll tell you you're a disgrace! A knight doesn't cry Ludz! Remember what you're supposed to do as a knight!"

Ludwig stared at him for a while, shocked. But then, he slowly seemed to come back to his senses.

"You…you're right Gil. I…I'm sorry. I lost myself. Father _will_ think I'm a disgrace,"

"Yes, he will," Gilbert said strictly. Ludwig bit his lips. He took off the blanket, and sat up straight.

"Gilbert…I'm…I'm going to find whoever killed father. I'm going to get revenge on them," Gilbert nodded.

"I'm with you Ludz. We're gonna find that person no matter what. But before that…,"

"What?" Ludwig asked, wiping his tears.

"Ludz, remember when I told you that father was gonna get you in charge of the West side?"

"Of cour–," Ludwig swallowed his words. "Gil, you don't mean…," Gilbert smiled faintly at his brother.

"Looks like you're gonna have to go earlier than what father planned,"

"But why?" Ludwig grabbed Gilbert's arm.

"If you value your life Ludz, you have to,"

"What…?" Ludwig asked, completely confused. Gilbert explained what King Bandi told him. After he was done, Ludwig was horrified.

"I _need_ you to go to the West Side. You're safer there," Gilbert pressed.

"But…but what about _you_ Gilbert?" Ludwig questioned, his voice shaking. Gilbert looked down at the ground.

"The last order that father gave me, was to 'keep a close eye on Elizaveta'. I haven't fulfilled that order yet Ludz. I can't leave the castle. Not yet,"

"But I don't want to get separated from you!" Ludwig grabbed Gilbert's arm. "What if something happens to you? I'll be all alone! You _can't_ leave me alone!"

"Ludz, I'll be fine!" Gilbert said, smiling confidently. "No way I'm gonna die! We'll see each other again, after this whole mess is cleaned up. Okay?" Ludwig opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but closed his mouth after Gilbert gave his a solid look.

"When should I leave?"

"Quick as possible. I'm thinking tom–,"

"Now," Ludwig demanded. Gilbert looked at him surprised.

"Ludz…?"

"Gilbert, I _want_ to go now. If father wanted be to keep order in the West Side, then I will. To honor him. Okay?" Ludwig finished, with strong determination in his eyes. Gilbert smiled, and ruffled his only family's hair.

"Okay, let's get to the stables. I'll go wake up two of the knights. You're not gonna go all alone, are you?"

* * *

><p>"I'm counting on you guys. Alright?" Gilbert said, as he watched Ludwig get on his horse black-haired Tapferkeit.<p>

"We won't fail you, Gilbert," Adalwolf replied boldly, on taking a chestnut haired horse out of the stables.

"Don't worry Gil. We'll get your brother to the West Side safe and sound," Kasimir said as well, mounting his own polka-dotted horse. Gilbert nodded.

"You two will do great, I know it," He walked over to Ludwig, who finished mounting on Tapferkeit. "Well, I hope I'll see you soon,"

"I promise Gil. I'll make it there, and I'll stay there. Just like father wanted me to," Ludwig said strongly. "I'm going to go now. I'll see you again! Promise!" Ludwig snapped Tapferkiet's reins, and he rode away into the dark night.

"He sure grew strong, didn't he Gilbert?" Kasimir said. Gilbert nodded proudly.

"Kasimir, we have to get going now! Ludwig's gonna leave us!" Adalwolf whispered to Kasimir. He nodded.

"Well Gil, we're gonna get going now. I wish you luck!" Adalwolf said, and he rode off, followed by Kasimir.

"Good luck to you too guys." Gilbert said to himself, as the cold winds howled through the empty dark road.

For some reason, Gilbert's heart felt empty too.

* * *

><p>"So little Ludwig's gone, huh?" Elizaveta looked out the window in her room, as she rocked her chair back and forth.<p>

"I guessed it was the right choice," Gilbert said, but pursing his lips. Elizaveta took his hand.

"You _did_ make the right choice Gilbert. Frederick would be proud of you,"

"Thanks Liz," Gilbert managed a small smile. "Where do you think he's at right now?"

"Probably made it there already," Elizaveta shrugged. "I mean, this castle is near the border of East and West, so it shouldn't take too long for him to get there,"

"Guess you're right," Gilbert sighed. "I apologize, Liz,"

"For _what_?" Elizaveta said, not able to understand. "What did you ever do?"

"All that fuss during the ball…. It probably annoyed the Edelstein's," Gilbert mumbled uneasily. Elizaveta shot up from her chair, knocking it down.

"You think I _care_?" Elizaveta said, sounding annoyed. "I'll be happy if those people went away!"

"Your mother won't," Gilbert added quietly. Elizaveta glared at him. Gilbert mumbled something about 'just like your mother', and started. "Liz, you can't fight with your mother by power. You have to fight it with brains. Use your head, you know?"

"Guess so," Elizaveta sighed. "What do you want me to do? Run away?"

"Funny. Might as well get yourself an imposter to trick your mother," Gilbert said sarcastically. Elizaveta stayed quite for a few seconds, and then sat down. Suddenly, she jumped back up again, freaking out Gilbert.

"_Gott _Liz, what's wrong with you?"

"Gil, that's a _brilliant_ idea!" Elizaveta said with a huge smile. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"What? That you should get yourself an imposter?"

"No, you idiot," Elizaveta crossed her arms. "That I should run away!" she thought for a few seconds, and then pointed at Gilbert. "_We_ should run away!" Gilbert stared at her complete dumbstruck.

"Liz, you're joking,"

"I am _not_ joking," Elizaveta said with a straight face. "You're my personal knight. You have to follow me wherever I go,"

"Liz, that's a _bad_ idea," Gilbert said, trying to talk sense into her. "Don't you know how many _other_ knights your mother can use?"

"Of course I know! But hey, we'll be fine!" Elizaveta assured positively. Gilbert shook his head.

"Another thing – you're a _Princess_. Do you think people in this land's going to go _'oh, there's the Princess. I'm just gonna watch her run off with some guy!'_?"

"We'll…we'll go hide in the forest or something!" Elizaveta cried. Gilbert stared at her for a few seconds. "What?"

"I have this weird feeling you're psychic," Gilbert said.

"That's _ridiculous_," Elizaveta chuckled. "What gave you _that_ idea?"

"Because –," Gilbert started, and then stopped as if he had said something that he would regret.

"Gil? What is it?" Elizaveta asked. Gilbert quickly looked away. "Gil? I order you to tell me what you were trying to say! I'm the Princess, Gilbert!" Gilbert sighed.

"I _hate_ it when you use your 'Princess' power…fine. But don't take this seriously, okay?"

"I promise," Elizaveta said.

"Okay, so…," Gilbert kept opening and closing his mouth.

"Gilbert," Elizaveta said with a look so strong that it made Gilbert shiver.

"Okay, okay….I have a good friend of mine that lives isolated in the mountains. Here, happy?" Gilbert spat. Elizaveta's eyes twinkled.

"Great! We can ask that person to take us in!"

"Liz, you promised you won't take it seriously!" Gilbert cried in protest.

"_Princess_, Gilbert!" Elizaveta pushed. Gilbert whimpered.

"Liz, we can't just –,"

"Master Beillshmidt!" a man ran into the room, panicked. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"One of the knights…," the man gasped. "They found this man – a stranger – walking into your room with a knife!" Gilbert and Elizaveta stopped cold. "The knights…they tried to wrestle him down…but the man got away…he spat 'I will get the Beillshmidt family no matter what, until there's no one left!'…,"

"Gil…," Elizaveta managed to push out of her throat. Gilbert was frozen like a statue.

"Master Beillshmidt…," the man started again. "We…the knights…we have decided. We have to take you,"

"Take?" Elizaveta cried. "Where?" The man shifted uneasily. Elizaveta glared at him "I order you to tell me."

"We're…," the man gulped. "We're going to take Master Beillshmidt to the East Side. For better protection. Alone."

Elizaveta felt the whole world shatter underneath her.

* * *

><p>"Gilbert, wait!" Elizaveta screamed as Gilbert mounted on Nachtschatten. "I'll go with you!"<p>

"Liz, are you kidding me?" Gilbert cried. "No way you are!"

"But I want –," Elizaveta started, and then Gilbert stopped her.

"Look Liz. It's best for you if you just get married with Roderick, okay?"

"No it's not!" Elizaveta screamed back. "I –,"

"Liz, listen!" Gilbert cried, desperate. "Apparently before father died… he had a bride ready for me. She's a really cute girl that lives on the East Side. It's…," Gilbert sighed. "It's better for the both of us…if we just pretend we never knew each other," Elizaveta stopped breathing.

"Gilbert…,

"I have to go now, 'kay? Good luck to you, Princess Liz." Gilbert smiled. He snapped Nachtschatten's reins, and rode off. Elizaveta managed a smile.

"Good-bye, Gil."

Her heart wasn't smiling.

* * *

><p>"So, he's gone already has he?" Bandi said quietly at the dinner table. Elizaveta refused to touch <em>anything<em>. Only Gyongyi seemed to not care. She wiped her mouth, and spoke up.

"Honey, should I go invite Roderick for dinner with us?"

"_He's _still here?" Elizaveta cried. Gyongyi glared at her daughter.

"Yes, he is still here. If you behave well, he will stay here until the wedding," Elizaveta gritted her teeth angrily.

"I don't _want_ to get married."

"_Enough_ of that!" Gyongyi suddenly screamed, and almost knocked over the dinner table whole. Bandi and even Elizaveta jumped. Gyongyi's expression was like a hungry panther. "You _will_ get married Eliza. You _won't_ go against it. You _don't_ have a choice. Do you _understand_?" Elizaveta, stunned, didn't answer. "Or," Gyongyi started again. "Will I have to get rid of the Beillshmidt boy to make you?"

"Gyongyi!" Bandi cried in shock but the Queen completely ignored her husband. Elizaveta froze. Gyongyi smiled looking satisfied, and sat down.

"I don't understand this anymore," Elizaveta cried. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Eliza, calm down," Brunhilde said, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "There must be a way,"

"It won't go away,"

"What?" Brun said, stunned. Elizaveta looked at her friend. Elizaveta said quietly.

"Gil…he told me to forget about him. Like I never met him. It won't disappear. But for me right now… it's a sin…."

"Eliza…," Brun tried to say, but stopped.

"I know that it's the best for everyone," Elizaveta said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "To just get married with Roderick. Maybe the best for me. I just didn't want to believe it. But everyone's going to be happy that way…," Elizaveta wiped her tears with her sleeve, but it seemed to do little effect. "But somewhere in me tells me that that's wrong," Elizaveta sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. Brunhilde gave her friend a tight hug. Elizaveta gave an even stronger hug back.

"Eliza…."

"I want to see Gil…."

* * *

><p>"What…?" Elizaveta said, not wanting to believe what Francis just told her.<p>

"You heard me right, Eliza," Francis said quietly. "Gilbert was raided. When he was riding Nachtschatten, this group of men attacked him. And as you guys know, he was alone. The other knights thought it'll be the best to get his away to safty without drawing other eyes. Having a swarm of men protecting Gil isn't the best way,"

"…and Gil? Is he fine?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. Scared me a lot," Francis said. Elizaveta calmed down a little bit.

"The people who attacked Gilbert…probably the same one who invaded into his room right?" Brun asked. Francis nodded.

"Good chance, huh?" Antonio said biting his lip.

"Oh, and just some other information I heard…," Francis said, making his voice just a little louder. "Gilbert had to retreat a bit to get away from the men. I heard came back just outside of this town an about an hour ago… Probably enough to catch up to him if you leave this night," Elizaveta's head shot up.

"What?" Francis smiled. Brunhilde quickly grabbed Elizaveta's arm.

"Eliza if you're gonna do this, you have to do it _now_," she said. Elizaveta stared at her friend. "You don't have another chance!"

"But…,"

"Eliza!" Brun said strongly. "Listen to yourself! What do you really want to do?" Elizaveta didn't speak for a long time. But finally, she said,

"I want to be with Gilbert,"

"There!" Brun said in triumph. Elizaveta started to tear up, and Brun dropped into a soft comforting voice. "Eliza, don't get your true happiness wrong. What's your true happiness? To be with Gil, right?" Elizaveta looked at Brun, Antonio, and Francis. They were all smiling at her reassuringly. Elizaveta stood up.

"I'm gonna go get Napfény,"

"That's the spirit Eliza!" Antonio cried. Brunhilde gave her friend one last hug as Elizaveta headed out the door.

"Don't worry. We'll all be praying for you, okay?"

"Yeah,"

"We'll see each other again, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Elizaveta sneaked out of her room in midnight in the most movable dress she was able to find. Almost the whole entire castle was asleep, except for a few guards. She started for the back entrance, where it had only one guard there during the nighttime. She crept around the corners and stairs, being extra careful in front of her parents' room. She got to the door leading to the back entrance.<p>

"Elizaveta?" Elizaveta jumped, and quickly turned around. Roderick was there in his night gown, looking at her in surprise.

"Roderick…I…you see, I…," Elizaveta started stammering, but then Roderick stopped her.

"If you're going out this late, you're going to catch a cold in those clothes," he took out something under his arm. "At least take a robe with you, no?" he handed Elizaveta a black robe, and waited until she was done wearing it. "Now go Princess, or you won't be able to catch up." Elizaveta stared at the robe and then back at Roderick. She finally ran off to the door, and at the last second, she turned around and yelled at Roderick, but being careful not to alert the guards.

"Thank you Roderick!"

* * *

><p>"Queen Gyongyi!" the guard who was in front of the back entrance ran into Gyongyi's room.<p>

"What is it? It's this late at night…," Gyongyi yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"It's Princess! She ran out of the castle, taking a horse with her!" That snapped Gyongyi's sleepy eyes open. Suddenly, she let out a scream.

"Eliza!" she marched up and down the corridors, screaming for her daughter. "Eliza!" her daughter was nowhere to be seen. Gyongyi even went down to the stables, and saw that Elizaveta's favorite horse was missing. "You!" she screamed at one of the maids. "Get the knights moving!"

"Yes my lady!" the maid started to run, when her mistress stopped her.

"No…get knights from other nobles,"

"My lady…?"

"Hurry!" Gyongyi snapped, and the maid took off.

"You went off with _him_, didn't you?" Gyongyi snarled. "Someone…," her whole body was shaking in anger. "Someone kill Gilbert Beillshmidt!"

Her whole voice echoed through the castle, and to King Bandi – who was watching this all happen in fear – it seemed like his wife's voice echoed throughout the whole entire Kingdom of Héderváry.

**A/N: *Huff, huff*…. Done with Chapter 4! I told you it'll be high-speed… it's not like I was rushing. I just felt like the whole story was dragging oooooonnnnn…. So I decided to let it go faster than I planned. Originally, this was supposed to be separated into two chapters…. But I was like "Nah, don't feel like it anymore".**

**Gyongyi you MF, GET OUT OF GILBERT AND ELIZAVETA'S WAY! Wait, why am I saying this? I'm the one who created her….**

**Yes I know I killed Frederick. But it was necessary! (Runs away from mean words getting thrown at). Don't worry, all his hard work (By raising Gilbert and Ludwig) will NOT go to waste. I will assure you.**

**And if you're like, "who's this 'good friend' of Gilbert that lives in the forest?" I'll tell you that it's not an OC. It'll be a Hetalia character. Guess who XD**

**See you again in the next chapter!**


	5. Time of Reuniting

**/N: OH MY GAW I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS O-O! Totally shocked… Thank you to all you people who reviewed!**

**So, Eliza ran away from home. Typical love story XD**

"**Gilbert's friend who lives in the mountains". He's gonna come out in this chapter! Along with his family XD**

**So, let's go!**

"C'mon Napfény! Go, go!" Elizaveta urged her horse. The dark road seemed to swallow her in, but she knew she had to keep moving to see him again. She wanted to scream his name, but she knew better. _"By this time, I'm sure mother sent out knights after me,"_ Elizaveta thought. _"I can't stop, or yell,"_ She snapped Napfény's reins, making her move faster. The horse gallopped faster and faster through the forest. She same exact spot where he rode his horse. _"I _have_ to catch up. For the sake of Brun, Antonio and Francis…. And for myself,"_ The road seemed to get steeper as she kept moving. She figured she was near the mountainous terrains that separated the East Side and the West Side. _"Friend who lives in the mountains, huh? Wonder if he was talking about _this _mountain…," _Elizaveta wondered as she tightened her grip on Napfény's reins. Suddenly, an arrow zipped past her shoulder. She looked back, and saw one man on a horse, with a bow and arrow. She didn't recognize the man from Frederick's – well, _former_ Frederick's – knighs. "I can't believe mother!"Elizaveta cursed under her breath. "She sent knights from _other_ nobles after me!" Another arrow flew, and almost got her left thigh. "Napfény, hurry!" Suddenly, Napfény crashed to the ground with a painful whine. Elizaveta got thrown off, and hit the ground. She saw an arrow stuck on Napfény's left back leg. She tried to get up, and saw the knight on the horse swinging a sword at her. Elizaveta let out a scream, and squeezed her eyes shut.

A clashing sound happened, and Elizaveta opened her eyes.

"Gilbert…?"

"Liz, hurry up and move!" Gilbert screamed, as he fought back the sword with his own. Nachtschatten swung around angrily, attempting to knock the opponent off his horse. Gilbert, with a quick move of his wrist, knocked the man's sword out of his hand. The man cursed under his breath, and rode away.

"Gilbert…how…," Elizaveta asked, astonished.

"I dunno Liz," Gilbert scratched his head, jumping off Nachtschatten. "I kinda…_sensed_ that there was something wrong with you. So I decided to go back to the castle and –," Gilbert was stopped without finishing his sentence, when Elizaveta suddenly jumped in his arms and gave him a hug. Gilbert stared at his friend shocked, but he realized that she was crying. He sighed, and gave her a hug back.

"C'mon Liz, I'm fine,"

"You don't _look_ like you're fine," Elizaveta sniffled, burying her face in Gilbert's chest.

"Well, I'm telling you I'm fine, okay?" Gilbert stroked her head. "And – wait," he quickly stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Elizaveta looked up to face Gilbert looking extremely annoyed and confused at the same time. "Well…um…I kinda –," She was suddenly cut off when there were yells from behind them. They saw six more men on horses. Elizaveta stiffened, and quickly got away from Gilbert.

"There's the Princess! Get her!" the men in the front yelled.

"Li~z?" Gilbert said sing-song, but with a scary glow in his blood-red eyes. Elizaveta whimpered.

"Umm…how should I put this…," Elizaveta mumbled innocently, avoiding Gilbert's eyes. "I…ran away from home?"

* * *

><p>"Liz, you're an idiot!" Gilbert yelled at her as they ran. They left Napfény, too injured to run, and Gilbert's horse Nachtschatten stayed with her, refusing to abandon his fellow horse. "I can't believe you came chasing after me! What were you thinking?" Elizaveta blushed.<p>

"I don't know…,"

"Get down!" Gilbert screamed and pushed Elizaveta's head down. An arrow went flying past. Gilbert looked back, and the men were still chasing them. "If we don't hurry, they're gonna catch up!"

"But…but what are we going to do?" Elizaveta cried, desperate. She was scared – but at the same time, she felt relieved.

"Liz, come on! They're gonna catch up!" Gilbert led her hand, and pulled her into the forest, getting away from the road. They kept running, trying to get away from the men yelling angrily as they got off their horses in order to chase the two. Their panting kept echoing through the forest.

The ground underneath them disappeared.

Both of them screamed as they fell down the unexpected cliff, and they hit the ground.

Elizaveta felt Gilbert's hand still connected with hers, as her consciousness slowly drifted away.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Two people unconscious in front of our house? That doesn't happen every day…. Hey, what should we do?"<p>

Elizaveta's mind started to drift back when she heard the booming voice of a man. Well, it wasn't exactly a man. I was slightly like a boy. Elizaveta felt sunlight on her closed eyelids. _"So I guess I passed out the whole entire night," _She thought. She tried to open her eyes, but she didn't have enough strength. She didn't even bother to try and sit up, since her whole entire body was stinging. Apparently, there were people around her. Not only one. _"It's not the knights, I can tell that much,"_

"Why don't we take them in?" another voice said. This one was calmer and quieter than the first one. "I mean, they're injured…,"

"But we can't do that! They're gonna find out our home!" this voice was clearly a boy's voice.

"Hold on guys. Stay back, okay?" this one was a man's. Elizaveta felt someone walking up to her, and crouch down. He walked away, and went over to Gilbert. Elizaveta felt Gilbert's hand still in hers, and quickly let go. She wasn't sure if the people that were surrounding her saw it. She suddenly felt the man shoot up violently. "Guys, carry them in," it was the fourth man.

"What? Have you gone insane?" the first man yelled.

"No, I haven't," the fourth man said, slightly annoyed. "I know this guy, okay?"

"I don't think we should," the second man said worriedly. "No, I mean about carrying them – they're too hurt. If we do, their wounds might open up,"

"Fine. I guess I'm just gonna have to use _that._ You guys stay outside and watch them,"

"Got it!" the boy answered rather enthusiastically. Elizaveta felt the man walk away, and about a minute later, he came back. He touched her mouth, and opened it.

"_What the –,"_ she felt something poured in her mouth, and it tasted so horrible she immediately snapped up. "Ew!" she screamed. "That tastes horrible!"

"Urgh!" she found Gilbert screaming "This tastes like…like horse shit!"

"I know," the man's voice said. Elizaveta looked up and saw a man with bright-yellow blonde hair, green eyes, and rather think eyebrows wearing a black cape with a hood. It was the fourth man. "It's an effective reviving potion. Effective yes, but bad tasting,"

"Yeah, exactly like your cooking," the first man chuckled. "Effective for almost killing people, and horrible tasting!" He had brownish blonde hair with glasses, and he had a flick of hair from his forehead. He had on a brown leather jacket on a white shirt, blue jeans and a ten-gallon hat dangling from his neck. The fourth man glared at him.

"What the… Arthur?" Gilbert cried. The fourth man smiled warily.

"Gilbert Beillshmidt. Long time no see,"

"Wait, but how – oh," Gilbert rubbed his head. "That cliff we fell down. That's was the –,"

"Route to our home? Yes, yes it was," Arthur said. "How did you forget it?"

"Um, we _were_ getting chased by six men with arrows?" Gilbert said matter-of-factly. Then, he faced the brown hair. "Hey Alfred. You got a lot big then before huh?"

"Duh, we haven't seen each other for…what? Five years?" Alfred shrugged.

"Actually, 6 years, 5 months and 132 days," the quiet one spoke up. He had a wooly light brown coat, hair long to his shoulder and curly on the end (It reminded Elizaveta of Francis) and for some reason, he was holding a tiny polar bear in his hands. Also, he looked exactly like Alfred.

"Matthew…?" Alfred looked at his look-alike weirdly. Matthew blushed.

"I just know,"

"You've gotten bigger too Matthew," Gilbert smiled at Matthew. He smiled back.

"Say hi to Peter too!" the little boy jumped up and down at Gilbert. He had on a white hat with a streak of blue on the bottom, and looked very similar to Arthur. He had on a white shirt, and blue short-pants and shoes.

"Hey Peter! You haven't grown much have you?" Gilbert teased him. Peter got red.

"Yes I have!"

"Um…Gil?" Elizaveta spoke up. Gilbert turned around.

"Oh, sorry Liz. Totally forgot about you,"

"So…they're your friends that live in the mountains?" she asked, although it was pretty obvious. Gilbert nodded. Arthur looked at Elizaveta, and then looked back at Gilbert.

"Gosh Gilbert, what did you do? Kidnap the Princess?"

"No I didn't!" Gilbert debated. "The dummy came chasing after me!"

"Anyway," Arthur ignored Gilbert protesting, and held out a hand to Elizaveta. "Arthur Kirkland, Princess,"

"Call me Eliza," Elizaveta smiled, and took Arthur's hand. He pulled her up to her feet.

"C'mon guys, be a gentleman and introduce yourselves!" Arthur rolled his eyes at the other three.

"Alfred F. J. Kirkland!" Alfred introduced himself.

"Matthew W. Kirkland, ma'am," Matthew said shyly. "And this is Kumasaburo-san!"

"Who're you?" the polar bear asked.

"I'm Matthew!"

"Actually, the bear's name is Kumajiro," Gilbert whispered to Elizaveta. "They don't remember each other,"

"Peter Kirkland!" Peter cried excitedly. "Wow, Peter-kun never saw a real Princess before!"

"Gosh Peter, calm –," Arthur tried to stop him, when a weird bubbling noise happened behind him.

"Oh damn it, the potion!" Arthur screamed, and ran – into a tree. The tree engulfed him, and he disappeared in front of their eyes. Elizaveta almost fell over again.

"Wha….what just…,"

"Arthur's Magic," Gilbert explained. "He's a Magician. One of the few that lives in the Kingdom,"

"Um…," Elizaveta mumbled dumbstruck.

"You'll get used to it," Gilbert shrugged.

"So…uh…," Elizaveta looked at Alfred. "You're a Magician too?"

"No way!" Alfred laughed. "I'm a Hunter! You know, chasing boars and squirrels and stuff? I provide food for the family!"

"After Matthew saves your sorry bloody butt every time!" Arthur's voice yelled from inside the tree. Elizaveta looked at Matthew.

"You're a Hunter too?"

"Oh no," Matthew shook his head. "I'm a Healer. I'm good with injuries and diseases. And this forest is full with good herbs too! Good thing since Al gets hurts often… Right Kumagorou-san?"

"Who're you?"

"I'm Matthew!"

"And you, Peter?" Elizaveta crouched down to Peter's height. "Do you do anything?"

"Not yet!" he cried. "But one day, Peter-kun will become better than anyone in my family!"

"So you guys are all brothers?" Elizaveta said looking around at everyone, and then at the tree.

"Yep," Gilbert answered instead. "Arthur's the oldest, sixteen just like us. Alfred and Matthew are twins –,"

"And I'm about three minutes older!" Alfred cut in.

"And they're fourteen. And Little Pete's nine!"

"Peter-kun's not little!" Peter protested. Gilbert snickered, and petted his head.

"Sure you're not,"

"Arthur! Gilbert's bullying Peter-kun!" Peter yelled at the tree.

"Yeah, of course he is," Arthur replied absent-mindedly. Peter started fuming.

"Peter-kun's not _little!_" he shrieked. Alfred quickly held him down. Gilbert just chuckled.

"Al, let Peter-kun go!" Peter squirmed around, but Alfred got him in his firm (And super-powered) grip.

"Peter if you don't stop fighting, Arthur's gonna feed you his scones!" Alfred threatened. Peter calmed down in a second.

"Anyway," Elizaveta looked at the tree. "You think we can get some rest? I was riding the whole entire night,"

"And I was going back and forth between the castle and the West Side, and then had to save 'Damsel in Distress'," Gilbert mumbled. Matthew had to hide a laugh.

"Sure, c'mon in," Arthur called from inside the tree. "We'll get breakfast ready too,"

"All right!" Alfred cried excitedly, and ran into the tree. Suddenly, the tree didn't engulf him, but it bashed right in the face blowing him backwards. Matthew let out a small squeal.

"Al!"

"Arthur!" Alfred screamed angrily after getting up. "You closed the damn portal!"

"Oh, did I?" Arthur replied from inside, and Elizaveta sensed something in Arthur's voice. It sounded familiar to Antonio when he put a snake in Brun's bed and pretended not to know. "Here I'll open it up again…," a Magic Square appeared on the tree bark, and the surface of the bark seemed to ripple like when a rock is thrown in a pond. Suddenly, am arm stuck out from the tree. "Yep, it's open." Arthur confirmed, and the arm disappeared inside again. Alfred looked disturbed, and this time we walked in the tree. The Magic was successful, and he quickly disappeared in the tree. Matthew and Peter quickly followed. Gilbert started, when he looked back and saw Elizaveta hesitating.

"Let's go Liz," Gilbert smiled, and held out his hand. "You'll be fine with me." Elizaveta smiled.

"Yeah." she took Gilbert's hand, and walked into the portal.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta felt a weird sensation when she walked all the way in the portal, as if her stomach was getting pulled out. Her head started to bang, and her muscles started to scream. She was about to throw up, when her body was thrown forwards.<p>

* * *

><p>"Not bad," She heard Arthur's voice. She opened her eyes and saw Gilbert looked worriedly into her eyes. "First-timers throw up almost every time,"<p>

"I felt like I will," Elizaveta mumbled as she struggled up to her feet.

"You did better than Gilbert, I'll tell you that much," Arthur smirked. "The first time _he_ came, he got so sick I had to let him throw up in my caldron. Totally ruined it,"

"Shut up Arthur," Gilbert hissed, as Elizaveta tried to plug up her laugh.

"Matthew, help me get breakfast ready," Arthur called.

"Coming! Peter, could you keep Kumazaemon-san?"

"Who're you?"

"I'm Matthew!" he cried, and handed the polar bear to Peter, who look it and squeezed him.

"Teddy bear!" Peter squealed.

"I'm going too!" Alfred joined immediately. Gilbert sighed.

"Better get ready for it Liz,"

"What?" Elizaveta asked curiously.

"Well, Arthur and Alfred… let's just say they aren't the best cooks we can find,"

"Oh," Elizaveta answered awkwardly. She got a first good look at the "house". Actually, it looked like a cave more than a house. Only it was a wooden cave. It had several rooms with doors, and it actually had windows. She could see the first three Kirkland brothers in the kitchen room through a hole in the wall (a rather big one just to point out). Elizaveta looked back at the portal. On this side, it looked like a normal door that any house would have.

"Gilbert, how long are you staying this time?" Peter came trotting over to Gilbert.

"I dunno Pete. Until Liz's mom stop bothering me," Gilbert shrugged. Elizaveta bit her lip.

"Why can't she just let it go?"

"Hey, you two!" Alfred popped out of the kitchen. "Breakfast's gonna take a while, so you wanna come along with me to the hunt?"

"Oh yes!" Elizaveta jumped up excitedly. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"You don't act like a Princess, do you?"

"She gets that a lot," Gilbert shrugged. He squealed as he felt something dropped on his foot.

"_Anyway_, I'd love to join! You too right Gilbert?"

"Sure thing," Gilbert smiled challengingly through tears. "Let's see who gets the best yeah?"

"Oh it's on!" Alfred cried excitedly. "I'll go get my stuff! You guys wait for me, okay? Yes, yes you will! Okay, see you later!" Alfred finished, and ran off somewhere in the house.

"Well, um…he's sure…," Elizaveta mumbled.

"A self-indulged git? Yes, he is," Arthur muttered as he came out of the kitchen as well. Elizaveta pretended not to notice all the cut marks on his fingers.

"Hey Arthur, can I ask you a favor while we're waiting?" Gilbert said walking up to Arthur.

"Hm? If it's something I'm capable of, sure thing," Arthur shrugged.

"It is," Gilbert said. "I want to talk to my brother. You think that's possible?"

"Your brother?" Arthur looked puzzled, but then he seemed to get it. "Oh, Ludwig? Of course. Here, come with me," Arthur led Gilbert and Elizaveta to stairs that lead downstairs. Elizaveta grabbed on Gilbert's arm, when she saw that it was getting darker and darker. Suddenly, she crumpled to her feet. Both Arthur and Gilbert looked back in shock.

"Liz? Are you okay?" Gilbert tried to help Elizaveta to her feet, and saw that she was shaking. Her eyes looked hollow, and sweat was popping out rapidly. "Liz? Liz? You okay?" Gilbert shook Elizaveta's shoulders. Elizaveta shook her head.

"I can't,"

"What?" Gilbert asked back.

"Gil, I can't take dark places!" She gasped. "I never told you this, but I still have my lamp on when I sleep!" Gilbert stared at his friend in shock.

"You…you're afraid of the dark? Don't tell me…you're Nyctophobic?"

"Yes I am!" she screamed. Gilbert quickly took her in his arms.

"Arthur, could you wait? I'll take her back upstairs," Gilbert said as he looked at Elizaveta – who was still shaking, terrified – worriedly.

"Go ahead. I'll be waiting at the bottom, getting ready." Arthur nodded. As Gilbert ran upstairs, he heard Elizaveta mumble,

"I'm sorry…I won't do it again…,"

"Liz, it's fine. It's okay," Gilbert said, trying to calm her down.

He finally got to the top, and he set her down. "Liz? Look, we're back," Elizaveta was huffing violently, and she was crying. "Liz? You're okay. See?" Gilbert said, squeezing her hand. Elizaveta slowly opened her eyes, and she calmed down.

"Gil…I…I'm…."

"It's okay, yeah?" Gilbert smiled. He called over Peter, who popped out of his room. "Can you watch her for a while Pete?"

"Of course!" Peter smiled, and walked over to Elizaveta with Kimajiro still in his hands. Gilbert petted and Elizaveta's head comfortingly, and then walked down downstairs again. He was relieved as he heard Elizaveta talking with Peter, like nothing happened.

* * *

><p>"She's fine now?" Arthur asked, as Gilbert got to the very bottom. The basement was creepy – creepy enough to keep Alfred from coming to snoop around. Gilbert felt a shiver down his spine. The moldy scent filled the air. Actually, all these were created by Arthur's Magic. Originally, the room was no more different than all the other rooms in the house. But since Arthur wanted "privacy", he decided to take this room for himself, and made it have its own "different" atmosphere.<p>

"Yep," Gilbert answered. "Peter's taking care of her now. So, should we get started?"

"Well, _you_ don't need to do anything," Arthur shrugged. In front of him, he had a black caldron, filled with normal water – well, it _looked_ like normal water. Arthur put his hand over the caldron.

"_Recedentia Absentis__Speculum!" _He cried. "_Ludwig Beillshmidt!"_

The water rippled, and a green Magic Square floated on the top. Suddenly, the green light blasted upward with such great force that it almost knocked Gilbert over. Arthur didn't flinch at all, as if nothing was happening. The lights slowly softened, and the room went back to normal. Arthur gestured Gilbert to look in the caldron. Gilbert cautiously walked over, and looked in it.

"Ludz!"

* * *

><p>"What?" Ludwig shrieked, and almost fell over. He didn't believing his eyes.<p>

"Vee~! Loot, what's going on?" his best friend Feliciano started screaming and grabbed onto his arm. "Who is that person? Why is he talking? WHY IS HE SHOWING ON A PUDDLE?"

"Oh, good thing they were near a 'mirror'," a man with blonde hair popped in next to Ludwig's brother. "If they weren't, the spell won't work,"

"Always luck huh?" Gilbert sighed. Feliciano started screaming.

"VEE! LUDWIG!"

"Stop crying!" Ludwig snapped to his friend. Feliciano let go of his hand and hiccupped. Gilbert smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Ludz,"

"…Gilbert, is that really you?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert nodded. Ludwig took in a deep breath. "Okay, there's few thing I want to ask. Where are you? Who's that with you? Where's Princess? _How are you appearing on a puddle_?"

"That wasn't exactly 'few'," Arthur pointed out, but Gilbert mumbled something and shooed him out of the puddle 'screen'.

"I'll answer them in order Ludz. I'm at Arthur's house, at the border of the East Side and the West Side. That was Arthur Kirkland, my old friend that you never met before. Elizaveta's with me here. And he's a magician, so he's able to let me see you," Gilbert took in a deep breath, and smiled. "That answered all of it?"

"The most important one? Not yet," Ludwig shook his head. "So…how are you doing?" Gilbert stared at his brother, and smiled.

"I'm doing just fine Ludwig. Just fine,"

"That's a relief," Ludwig said, relieved.

"Vee…Loot?" Feliciano pulled on Ludwig's sleeve. "What's going on?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry Feliciano," Ludwig pulled Feliciano in the 'screen'. "Gilbert, this is my friend Feliciano Vargas. Feli, this is Gilbert,"

"Nice to meet you," Gilbert waved at the brunette boy with a weird curl on his right side of his head.

"Loot, this is your brother?" Feliciano asked curiously. Ludwig nodded.

"Feliciano, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" someone screamed from behind. "Hey, get away from my brother potato head!" Another head popped in the 'screen'. He looked exactly like Feliciano, only he had darker brown hair, and his curl was on the left side of his head.

"Vee, Gilbert!" Feliciano wrapped his arm around the new-comer. "This is my older brother Rovino Vargas!"

"Ugh! Let go damn it!" Rovino yelped. Gilbert laughed.

"Hello there!"

"Hmph!" Rovino escaped from his brother's grasp, and walked away. Gilbert chuckled.

"He's not in a good mood, is he?"

"He's always like that," Ludwig shrugged.

"Not when he's in front of cute girls!" Feliciano giggled. Ludwig rolled his eyes. Gilbert smiled softly.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing okay Ludwig. And great friend you got too!"

"Thanks," Ludwig smiled. Someone called for him, and he looked back. "Sorry, I have to go now. I'll get to talk to you again, right?"

"Not unless I leave Arthur's," Gilbert nodded. "Keep an eye out for mirrors, okay?"

"Sure!" Ludwig said happily. "I'll see you again!"

"See ya!" Gilbert said back. Arthur walked up and swished his hand around in the water. Ludwig and Feliciano's image swerved for a second, and then disappeared.

"Thanks Arthur," Gilbert smiled.

"Wish _my_ brothers were like that," Arthur sighed. Gilbert shrugged.

"Just be happy you have family Arthur. I mean, I just lost father and –," Gilbert stopped, and looked back at Arthur worriedly. "Sorry! I didn't mean…,"

"It's fine," Arthur smiled faintly. "I think we should go back upstairs. Alfred should be waiting."

"…yeah." The two started walking up the stairs again.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're back!" Peter jumped up from the sofa, with Matthew sitting next to him with Kumajiro in his arms.<p>

"Where're Liz and Al?" Gilbert asked.

"They both left without you!" Peter answered gleefully.

"_What_? Oh come on, they ditched me?" Gilbert quickly grabbed his sword (which he left near the portal door) and ran in. Arthur shrugged.

"Some things don't change, do they?"

"I guess so," Matthew smiled. "Right, Kumanosuke-san?"

"Who're you?"

"I'm Matthew!"

"Like that?" Peter asked his eldest brother. Arthur sighed.

"Yeah, like that."

**A/N: I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER YEAH! This is the longest chapter so far XD**

**I apologize that the part where Elizaveta catches up wasn't so romantic… I tried, then I felt like I was gonna barf sugar. **

**My image of the clothing of the Kirkland family:**

**Arthur – Magician robe. Kinda like Professor Snape's in the Harry Potter movie XD**

**Alfred – Typical Cowboy costume**

**Matthew – Inuit-ish**

**Peter – Same old sailor costume**

**So I made **_**them**_** one big family too XD I love FrUK family over the Bad Touch Trio (Apology to all Bad Touch Trio 'shippers) so I HAD to make all of them a family…although Francis isn't included XD And I just threw in Peter because he IS Arthur's brother.**

**I was writing the story at the 'puddle mirror' part when I was suddenly like, "I know, I should put in the Vargas brothers ever so randomly!" So I did XD**

**Anyway, about Arthur's spell - that's actual Latin! I had to use a Latin translator XD**

**I'll include more description about the Kirkland family and their past in the next chapter!**

**Well, I'll see you again!**


	6. Time of Departing

**A/N: Whee, next chapter! I apologize for the slight delay. I made another fanfic. A HETAONI fanfic. So…yeah.**

**Okay, into more detail about the Kirkland family. This chapter MIGHT get depressing. I said MIGHT. Don't count on it. I'm a better comedy writer than a tragedy writer. Kinda like Shakespeare. Well actually, he was good at both XD**

**Okay let's stop blabbing and let's go!**

"Oh yeah, that's one more for me!" Alfred cried as he ran over to the goose he just shot down with his arrow.

"_Gott_, that's ten for you!" Gilbert cried.

"And none for us," Elizaveta shrugged. "I can barely find _anything_ in this mountain!"

"Well, I grew up in this mountain pretty much," Alfred shrugged grabbing the lifeless goose by its neck. "I kinda learned how to live with the environment, you know?"

"How long have you been living here?" Elizaveta asked. Alfred thought about it. For a _long _time.

"Uhh…how old was I when I came here? I think…five? Yeah, so we've been living here for…um…,"

"Nine years Al," Matthew sighed. He was going around the forest looking for useful herbs. "Sorry. He's a little slow on math,"

"I _did_ try to raise him better," Arthur mumbled, sitting down on a tree trunk with Peter jumping up and down on his lap.

"Arthur! I'm gonna become a better Hunter than Alfred one day!" he declared. Arthur sighed.

"_And_ a Healer. _And _a Magician,"

"Yes!" Peter cried happily. Arthur rolled his eyes. Gilbert chuckled.

"A boy can dream, can't he?"

"Wait," Elizaveta said. "They came to this forest nine years ago, right?"

"That's what Matthew said," Gilbert shrugged.

"But…isn't Peter nine-years-old?" Elizaveta asked. "So…don't tell me their parents decided to live in this resource-less mountain with an eight-year-old, two six-year-olds and a new born baby!"

"Well actually," Gilbert said. "I never met their parents before,"

"How old were you when you met him?" Elizaveta asked. Gilbert thought about it.

"I think it was a year after mom died…," he looked down at the ground. "That's seven years ago…so I was nine, and so was Arthur. The twins were seven, and Pete was one,"

"And you _never_ met their parents?" Elizaveta hissed. "So doesn't that mean Arthur raised Peter all by himself?"

"Liz, don't be so nosy. It's none of your business," Gilbert rolled his eyes. There was another sound of an arrow flying, and hitting something

"Okay, got breakfast!" Alfred said as he picked up another squirrel. He threw it in the basket with eight squirrels and two geese. That made the total eleven. He looked around, and smiled. "Guys, guess what?"

"What?" Peter asked.

"I hear a wild boar coming," Alfred smirked. Suddenly, Matthew grabbed his twin's arm.

"Al, that's _enough_," he said. "We don't need to get more than what we need, okay?"

"But we _do_ need –." Alfred started, but saw Matthew's expression and stopped.

"Okay, let's get breakfast ready then," Arthur stood up, and Peter slid off his lap. Arthur snapped his fingers and yelled. "_Incendia_!_"_ Fire shot up in mid-air.

"Now _that_ is cool." Elizaveta said, amazing. Arthur bowed.

"Thank you my lady." he said. Alfred huffed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, got it," Matthew said, taking the meat off the wooden sticks.<p>

"The wood's not burnt!" Elizaveta said as she took a stick from Matthew.

"It's from a fire-proof tree," Matthew explained. "I found it around the peak of the mountain."

"That's impressive," Gilbert said, and bit into the baked squirrel. "Huh, tastes like chicken."

"I think we find a wild chicken about twice a year," Alfred said. "I get a lot more geese and ducks more often. There's a pond nearby so they're always around there."

"You're living quite a hard life huh?" Elizaveta asked Arthur. He just shrugged.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta looked around the house. She didn't get a good look of the place. Alfred and Matthew shared a room (Which she found slightly weird) and Arthur was sharing a room with Peter since he was still scared to sleep alone (That's what Arthur said). She didn't find any room that seemed to be another bed room.<p>

"Liz, I _told_ you not to snoop around," someone said behind her. She turned around, and found Gilbert. "You're trying to find the bedroom that their parents used, aren't you?"

"No I'm not," Elizaveta lied. Gilbert sighed.

"If you're so interested, why don't you just go ask Arthur himself?"

"Don't you know?" Elizaveta asked. Gilbert shook his head.

"I lost my mother too Liz. And now my father as well. When I first met him, I didn't feel like asking how other people's parents died," Gilbert slapped his mouth. "Oh _shit_,"

"So they died? From what?" Elizaveta asked.

"I'm telling you, I don't _know_," Gilbert groaned. "I just heard that his parents died as well when I told him that my mother died,"

"You know what?" Elizaveta said. "I'm gonna go ask Arthur after all."

"Go on right ahead." Gilbert said, fed up with Elizaveta.

* * *

><p>"Hey Arthur!" Elizaveta ran up to Arthur. He was sorting out potions on a cabinet in his room (The cabinet had a spell put on so no one else can touch it).<p>

"Yes Eliza?" Arthur asked. Elizaveta tried to ask, but the word wouldn't come out of her mouth. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Eliza?"

"Can I help you?" Elizaveta blurted. Arthur looked surprised, but smiled.

"Of course,"

"Thanks," Elizaveta smiled awkwardly, and ran up to the cabinet. "So, how should I sort this out?"

"Take the blue colored ones out, and put them on the ground for now. Make sure they don't spill. If the potion's not fizzy, throw it out. It's no good anymore," he said, point at a trash can.

"Um, we can just throw down potions in the trash can?" Elizaveta asked.

"Well, there's no effect on them anymore," Arthur explained. "They're just colorful water,"

"Oh, okay," Elizaveta said, taking a beaker filled with blue potion. She carefully set that aside.

"What about the green ones?"

"Careful with those," Arthur warned. "They're highly acidic, even if they're no use anymore. I'll do those. Put the orange on the far right of the top cabinet. The yellow ones set them on the bottom left. The reds, you can put them right there on the left. No, not there – second from the bottom – yes, right there. I'll deal with the mixed colors and violets. They're quite dangerous," as if making a point, he pulled on gloves made from squirrel skin. Elizaveta raised her eyebrows.

"Those actually help?"

"If they're enchanted, yes," Arthur smirked. "I put on a 'Potion Deflecting Charm' on them,"

"Well that makes more sense," Elizaveta said, taking a yellow one. There were _hundreds_ of potions on the cabinet. "Why do you make so much?"

"Just in case something happens," Arthur shrugged.

"Do you remember which one's which?"

"Every one's slightly different, so yes,"

"Hm," Elizaveta answered. She was working with the red ones when Arthur suddenly asked,

"So, how was your castle life?"

"Huh?" Elizaveta said, surprised.

"There must be a reason you ran away, yes?" Arthur said, carefully taking a potion with a marble color of blue and violet. Elizaveta sighed.

"I can't say I liked it,"

"Why not?"

"My mother," Elizaveta answered. "Always strict, trying to make me a perfect 'Princess',"

"So what made you so pissed off that you ran away?" Arthur questioned.

"She made me engaged without telling me," Elizaveta said angrily. "I couldn't take it anymore. _And_ she tried to banish Gil. So I ran away. She must be fuming by now,"

"Do you hate her?" Arthur reached for a red-and-yellow potion.

"Yeah," Elizaveta sighed. "Lots more than father. He was always so sweet,"

"…may I ask you something Eliza?" Arthur said. Elizaveta looked at him.

"Of course,"

"Do you hate your mother so much…," he took a yellow-and-red one, shook it around, and dumped it in the trash can. "…that you wish to assassinate her?" Elizaveta stared at him for a long time. Arthur made a small smile. "You must be wondering why I ask you this, aren't you?"

"Well, yes…." Elizaveta mumbled.

"Then," Arthur said, taking a violet potion. "I'll tell you a story. About my past. About _our_ past."

Elizaveta gulped.

* * *

><p>"Once, my family lived in a small town near the edge of the West Side," Arthur started. Elizaveta didn't bother to interrupt. "Elizaveta, do you know how Magicians are born?"<p>

"Um…no," Elizaveta mumbled.

"They're born all in one family," Arthur explained. "A Magician would have a child. Their child would have the same powers as them. Only _one_ child. The first that's born,"

"So one of your parents was a Magician?" Elizaveta asked. Arthur shook his head. "Then how…,"

"I was _special_," Arthur made a small smile, as if he was laughing at himself. "I was born from two perfectly normal parents, with Magic. I don't know how it happened. Anyway, my parents were proud of me. They were proud of having a child that has a rare power, so rare that it only runs in few families in the Kingdom of Héderváry. Dad was so proud; he'd go off to famous Magician families at the other side of the Kingdom and borrow Potion Books and Spell Books for me to practice and use. Then, they had Al and Matthew. Our family was perfectly happy. Then, Peter was born," Arthur sighed. "That's when Wheel of Fortune stopped spinning. You see, dad was a Hunter just like Al. One day, he went off for a hunt," Arthur took a red-and-yellow potion in his hands. "He came back home lifeless,"

"What happened?" Elizaveta asked, shocked.

"He tried to hunt a wild boar," Arthur smirked gently. "Didn't turn out the way he wished. The boar struck him in the stomach with its tusks. Instant death," Elizaveta gulped. "I was eight, Alfred and Matthew were six, and Peter was just an infant,"

"So he never knew his father?"

"Never," Arthur shook his head. "The whole family was shocked. So was mum," then, he let out a small laughed. "No. That's not enough of a word to describe it. Let's see…she was _devastated_. That explains it better. She couldn't take in the fact that dad was dead. She went…," Arthur cut off for a second. He took a deep breath. "She went mad,"

"What?" Elizaveta exclaimed.

"You heard right," Arthur sighed. "She flipped through all my Books, trying to find a way to get him back alive. I knew that she went insane, so I locked Alfred and Matthew in their rooms, and told them not to come out. I was about to hide Peter, when she found the spell,"

"What was it?"

"'Equivalent Exchange'," Arthur mumbled, smiled and shook his head. Elizaveta gasped.

"That's…you don't mean…she tried to use her life?"

"_Her_?" Arthur said. "No. Mum was madder than that," Arthur gripped one of the beakers tightly. "She tried to use Peter's life, in exchange of dad's,"

"No!" Elizaveta cried. "How could she use her own child's life? And Peter was still a baby!"

"I told you she was insane," Arthur shrugged. "She made me write the Magic Square for the spell. Locked me up in the basement. It took me a long time to write it. The Magic Square needed a lot of Magic, and I had less powers than what I have now," Arthur smiled faintly. "Sometimes, she abused me to get me going faster," Elizaveta's throat wouldn't work anymore. "I guess her plan worked. _Fear_ made me go faster. I finished the Magic Square in about two weeks, when normally it would take me a month. I was tired, and I wanted rest. But she didn't allow me. She told me to get started on the spell right away," Arthur threw a potion in the trash can, beaker and all. "I set Peter on the middle of the Magic Square, and I started the spell. Peter didn't know anything,"

"But…what happened?" Elizaveta croaked.

"I got scared," Arthur said quietly. "Mum…she got excited. She started laughing," Arthur shivered. "I still remember it. It scared Peter as well. He started crying," he shook his head, as if he was trying to shoo the thought away. "It sometimes still haunts me in my dream. Mum laughing, Peter screaming, the low hum of the Magic Square…," Arthur took in a deep breath, and sighed. "I got so scared, that I couldn't take it anymore. I cut off the spell,"

"What happens when you cut off a spell?" Elizaveta asked.

"You see Eliza," Arthur started explaining. "When using a spell, it takes time for the Magic to build up in order for the spell to take effect. Magic Square helps the conjurer to build the Magic up. In easy spells, the magic quickly builds up, and it takes effect quickly. In strong and hard spells, it takes longer for the Magic to build up, therefore needs a longer spell" Arthur smirked. "But when a spell is broken in the middle, the Magic built up get released,"

"Meaning?" Elizaveta asked gingerly.

"It explodes," Elizaveta dropped the beaker she was holding, and the potion spread through the floor. Luckily, it was a harmless one. Arthur put his hand over the mess, and chanted "_purgo,_" The mess disappeared. "The bigger the spell, the bigger the explosion. The Magic I was doing was probably one of the biggest Magic that exists. I knew about it through the Books I read," Arthur took another beaker and threw it in the trash can. "Mum didn't,"

"So…what did you do?" Elizaveta questioned.

"Magic explosions don't affect the conjurer. I knew that as well. So right before I broke off the spell, I lunged for Peter, and took him in my hands. As long he was with me, he was safe from the explosion," he smiled, and looked at Elizaveta. "Guess who wasn't protected?" Elizaveta didn't say anything. Arthur took another potion. "The whole basement was demolished. I knew that other people would come after me, so I took Alfred and Matthew out of their rooms, took Peter and ran away from town,"

"Why did you run away?" Elizaveta asked.

"Calling back people from the dead –," Arthur made a deep sigh. "– is Black Magic Eliza. Black Magic isn't allowed. _Never_,"

"But you didn't do it!" Elizaveta protested. "And you didn't do it from _your_ will!"

"None of those matters to other people," Arthur shook his head. "The truth that I attempted in using Black Magic is already a sin enough to lock me up in a dungeon in the castle. I knew that if I get locked up, Alfred, Matthew and Peter would have no way to live,"

"Why can't they get adopted?" Elizaveta asked. Arthur laughed.

"Why would someone want to adopt a brother of a child that killed his own mother?" Elizaveta wasn't able to answer. "It was either we make a run for it, or I go to prison and the others die. So I took them all and ran. To somewhere safe, where no one would bother us for living,"

"So you chose here?" Elizaveta asked. Arthur nodded.

"It was a hard trip. I told you we lived in the corner of the West Side right? We had to go halfway across the Kingdom. We couldn't go to any forest or mountain. There were already other outcasts living there. We needed to choose somewhere no one would guess people living in," he looked at Elizaveta. "You know that the Border Mountains has the harshest environments in the Kingdom, right?" Elizaveta nodded. "I thought that with my Magic, we might just be able to pull it off. So we came here. It wasn't easy at all. What would people think if they found three young kids and a baby walking around all alone, with no parents? So I had to stay away from towns and cities as possible. Which meant staying away from safety as well. I had to choose the harshest routes I can find. And I was guessing that people would come pursuing me after they realized I escaped. We had to go through forest and mountains," Arthur smiled. Elizaveta noticed that this was an actual smile. "Actually, that's where Alfred became a Hunter and Matthew became a Healer. Alfred would go hunting, and Matthew would follow him around just in case something happened, while I took care of baby Peter. With all their help, we got to this mountain. I made a house in the tree, and no one came looking for us. Ever. We lived here ever since," he looked at Elizaveta. "Do you think this is a 'Happily Ever After'?"

"Well…yes. All of your family's alive,"

"I wish I could ask that to them," Arthur sighed. "I'm fine with this life. It's what I chose to take. But what about the three? They didn't ask for a life like this. They could've lived in an ordinary family. With no _unordinary_ brother,"

"It wasn't your fault!" Elizaveta cried so hard that Arthur jumped. "And you know what I think? I think that your brothers are having a happy life. They're always smiling. Isn't that enough for proof?" Arthur stared at her dumbstruck, and then smiled.

"Thanks Eliza."

* * *

><p>"Liz, Liz! Wake up!" something shook Elizaveta in her bed. She mumbled, and woke up.<p>

"Wuuut?" she groaned.

"Liz, we have to go," Gilbert said impatiently.

"Why?" she said, as she got up.

"Knights," Gilbert panted. "They found out where we are."

Elizaveta snapped up.

* * *

><p>"But how?" Elizaveta asked.<p>

"It's my fault," Gilbert groaned. "I was out hunting when they saw me. I fought them away, but I didn't know they were pursuing me. I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologize Gil!" Arthur cried. He was in front of the door, holding out his hands at it. He seemed to be struggling. "Damn it, I think they have another Magician with them!"

"You mean people figured out our home?" Alfred cried. Matthew was shaking in fear.

"W – What should we do Kumatakuro-san?"

"Who're you?"

"I'm Matthew!"

"Hey, cheer up guys," Arthur looked back and smiled, although he was sweating from pain. "We get to go find a new home, yeah?"

"But…," Elizaveta tried to protest, when Arthur stopped her.

"Peter," Arthur called for his youngest brother. "Go in my room –,"

"_My_ room!" Peter cried.

"– fine, _your_ room…and go get a potion. In the very top cabinet, there should be a rainbow one. You know that squirrel skin bag that I enchanted with the 'Potion Deflecting Charm'? It should be in the drawer next to my bed. Put the potion in it,"

"But Peter-kun can't reach the top!" Peter yelled.

"Just get a stool!" Arthur snapped. Peter ran off to the room. Elizaveta started shaking. Gilbert wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Gilbert said. "It'll be okay," Then, Peter came running back with the potion bag in his hands.

"Take it Eliza," Arthur said. Peter pushed the potion in Eliza's hands.

"But –," Elizaveta started, but Arthur cut in.

"It's a special potion, and the strongest I ever made," Arthur said. "When you feel like you lost all hope, drink it. I'm sure it'll help you,"

"Arthur…," Gilbert started.

"Gil, protect Princess all the way, yeah?" Arthur asked. Gilbert stared at Arthur, but then nodded.

"Count on it,"

"Hey, Eliza?" Arthur called her. His voice was getting more croaked from the pain.

"Y – Yes?" Elizaveta answered.

"Don' make the same mistake I did,"

"What?"

"Eliza, I admit it. I was scared of _her_. Somewhere in me wanted to get away. So maybe I didn't save her in the explosion. In exchange, I caused danger to others I cared about,"

"Arthur?" Alfred and Matthew said exactly at the same time. Peter just looked confused.

"Eliza, don't choose your own greed over what you mostly are about!" Arthur cried. He suddenly let out a scream, and an arm broke through the portal. Arthur moved one arm from the portal, and faced his palm at an empty space. "_Prodigium!_" Another portal opened up. "Go!" Arthur yelled. "I have a friend on the other side! Tell them I'm your friend, I'm sure they can help you!"

"Arthur…," Gilbert started.

"Go!" Arthur screamed as a shoulder slowly came through the portal. _"Ventus!"_ A force of wind suddenly pushed on Elizaveta and Gilbert's back.

"Arthur!" Gilbert screamed, and he disappeared behind the portal. The portal closed immediately.

"You guys, get ready for a fight!" Arthur cried. "I can't hold this any longer!"

"You can count on us!" the three brothers all cried at once. They got their weapons and stood in front of the portal, in line with Arthur.

"Alright? Ready…one…two…three…_go_!"

The portal disappeared, and the door crumbled away.

There were yells of warriors.

**A/N: Oh damn….my fingers hurt…T-T**

**So, new characters are gonna come out in the next chapter! They're not exactly a 'family', but they all live under one roof so…yeah XD**

**I got the "Equivalent Exchange" idea from Full Metal Alchemist XD That Anime is SO EPIC. Can't wait for the movie coming out in July (In Japan, of course).**

**Well, hope you liked this chapter…. Please wait patiently for the next chapter!**


	7. Time of Meeting

**A/N: Whoa wait, the number of reviews topped 30? OH MY GAW THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I never thought this will happen…this is the longest fanfic I have EVER written XD**

**Okay, let's get on with the new chapter! New characters are coming out! Yay! **

**Warning: This chapter is LONG (If you ask me that is). 11 pages of Microsoft Word. I don't know what happened. This isn't usually what happens…most of my chapters are around 6 to 7 pages…**

**Anyway, onwards to the story!**

Gilbert and Elizaveta were thrown out from the portal. They turned back, and the portal closed behind them.

"Arthur!" Elizaveta cried, but Gilbert held her back.

"C'mon Liz. He's a strong guy, and he has a great family. They'll make it through,"

"I hope," Elizaveta bit her lip. "Anyway, where are we?"

"I have no – ugh!" Gilbert shivered. They finally realized they were standing in snow. They were on complete barren land, with only snow, and a few mountains far away. Snows made hills and valleys, but there was nothing else much. "Cold! Arthur could've told us he was gonna take us somewhere where we'll need a coat!"

"So," Elizaveta said rubbing her arms with her hand. "Where do we find 'Arthur's friend'?"

"I don't know," Gilbert said, pulling his clothes tighter towards him. "Well, at least it's not snowing, yeah?"

"True," Elizaveta said. "C'mon, we shouldn't stay here, that'll do no good. We should at least start moving. It'll probably help warm our bodies up too,"

"Guess so," Gilbert shrugged, and took a step forward, and Elizaveta followed.

Suddenly, they were yanked by their foot.

"What the –," Gilbert cried. Elizaveta let out a scream.

When they opened their eyes, they saw the world upside down.

"Oh damn it," Gilbert mumbled. "Hey Liz, I think we're hanging upside down,"

"I can tell that much, thank you," Elizaveta said, trying to stop her skirt from falling over. "Now _how_ are we hanging upside down? There's no rope!"

"Well I –," Gilbert started, when they heard footsteps. A head popped out from behind one of the snow-made hills. The figure came closer. "Crap!" Gilbert cried. "I can't reach my sword!"

"Just pointing it out," Elizaveta said. "But are you able to fight upside down?"

"I don't know! I have to try, yeah?" Gilbert yelled back, when the figure talked.

"Well well, look what we got today for lunch!" he figure said, and laughed. He put up his hands. "Just kidding guys. I have no appetite for human meat,"

"Um, if you don't mind…," Elizaveta said, struggling with her skirt again. "Can you get us down?"

"Can't," the man shrugged. Now that he was closer, the two was able to see him better. He had golden-brownish hair sticking up. He had on a black coat and red pants, with black knee-high boots, and black gloves. He had a giant ax resting on his shoulder (Which made Elizaveta gulp).

"What do you mean 'can't'?" Gilbert snapped. The man stared at Gilbert, and then Elizaveta. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"Oh great! We caught a knight and the Princess!" the man turned around. "I'll go get help to get you guys down. Stay here, okay?"

"Yeah, we won't go anywhere," Gilbert grumbled.

"Please – hurry," Elizaveta said pulling her skirt desperately.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the man came back with another man chasing him. He too, had golden-brown hair, had on blue shirt and pants, black shoes, dark blue gloves and he had a cross-shaped hairpin holding the right side of his front hair back.<p>

"See Nordel?" the first man said victoriously. "What did I tell you? Your 'Upside-down Levitate' Spell caught the Princess and a knight!" The man called Nordel sighed.

"You're annoying Anko," he said, and walked up to the two.

"Uh, can you get us down?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, please!" Elizaveta said, her skirts dangerously dangling. Nordel blinked once, and then snapped his fingers. The two suddenly dropped to the ground.

"At least the ground was soft, yeah?" the first man laughed. Nordel sighed again.

"You're _annoying_ Anko,"

"'Upside-down Levitate' Spell?" Gilbert huffed. "Really?"

"It's really easy to catch food," Nordel said. "You have to wait until they walk into the Spell, and then you just have to jump out and kill it. I have it set all over the place. People barely come here anyway,"

"So Arthur dropped us right in front of a Spell, huh?" Elizaveta mumbled so only Gilbert could hear. "That's nice," Gilbert chuckled.

"Sorry, have to introduce ourselves, yeah?" the first man said. "Name's Damian Bertelsen. Nice to meet you two! And _this_ –," he pulled Nordel next to him and put his arm around his shoulder. "– Is Nordel Solberg, my best friend!"

"YOU'RE ANNOYING ANKO!" Nordel suddenly screamed. A green figure appeared above Nordel, and the green figure seemed to have a hand. It raised it above Damian, and it squished him into the snow. Elizaveta and Gilbert stared in awe, but Nordel seemed like it was nothing. "Sorry. So, you two are?"

"Um...Gilbert Beillshmidt, Liz's personal knight," Gilbert said. "And this is –,"

"No need," Nordel said, stopping Gilbert. "Everyone knows the Princess of the Kingdom of Héderváry. Especially now that Queen of the Kingdom of Héderváry set out an order 'To find Princess and to bring her back to the castle immediately, and kill whoever's with her' to the whole Kingdom," Elizaveta backed away from Nordel. He shrugged. "I have no interest in turning a Princess in, no matter how much the reward. I like living here peacefully in the Northern Mountains,"

"So we're in the Northern Mountains!" Gilbert cried, and looked around. "No wonder it's so snowy…,"

"Kinda makes me doubt the fact that the Border Mountains have the harshest living conditions," Elizaveta shivered. "Although I _know_ that Arthur's living a hard life –,"

"You know Arthur Kirkland?" Nordel perked up. Gilbert blinked.

"So _you're_ the friend that Arthur was talking about?"

"What?" Damian said finally pulling himself up from the snow. "Oh, if you're talking about Nordel, sure. He's a good friend of Arthur Kirkland, yeah?"

"You're annoying Anko," Nordel mumbled. "Yes, I know Arthur. So, what did you two come here for? I don't think any Princess and knight will come to the cold Northern Mountains,"

"It's gonna be a long story," Gilbert sighed. Damian shrugged.

"Then we might as well go in the house, yeah? I mean, you guys look like you're gonna freeze to death!"

"Personally, I think I'm _gonna_ freeze to death," Elizaveta complained, shivering.

"Alright then Nor, let's get back home," Damian said. Nordel nodded. He crouched down, took his gloved hand, and started writing on the snow using his index finger.

"A Magic Square," Gilbert pointed out. Nordel nodded. He finished the Magic Square, and held out his hand on top of it.

"_Plumbum nos domum,"_ he mumbled. Soft blue light poured out of the Magic Square. The Magic Square slowly melted away, and when it was totally gone, a deep whole replaced its space. "Jump in," Nordel said, turning back at Gilbert and Elizaveta.

"Are…you sure this is safe?" Elizaveta asked, peeking in the hole.

"Good question," Nordel said. Suddenly, he kicked Damian in the hole. Damian shrieked, and then a soft bumping noise came from the hole. "It's safe," Nordel assured. Gilbert and Elizaveta blinked, but jumped in the hole anyway. They heard Nordel following them.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Gilbert screamed as he hit floor. "Okay, that <em>really<em> hurt…OW!" he screamed louder as Elizaveta landed on top of him.

"Oh my gosh, Gilbert I'm so sorry!" Elizaveta apologized as she tried to help up Gilbert.

"Liz, did you get heavier?" Gilbert asked, as Elizaveta pulled him up. Elizaveta dropped him to the floor again. "Ow!"

"Uh…," The two heard a voice, and looked up. They finally saw that they were in a house, an igloo. A _giant_ igloo. It had about five rooms, all connected into a center room. There were three men sitting on a chair near a table. "Nor-kun…what did you do?" the man with flat blonde hair asked, looking at Nordel.

"…food?" another tall man with glasses asked.

"C'mon Berw, we'll _never_ eat human, will we?" Damian scoffed. The man just grunted. "What we have here guys, is the Princess of the Kingdom of Héderváry, and her personal knight!"

"I don't understand," another one spoke up. He looked younger than all the others. He had whitish hair, and he had a puffin on his shoulder. "Norle, what did you do?"

"Arthur," Nordel replied shortly. The boy just shrugged, as if he understood.

"Well, if we're going to have a Princess in our home," the first man stood up. "We want to take good care of them right? Hi, my name's Tino Väinämöinen. Nice to meet you my lady,"

"Please, just call me Eliza," Elizaveta said.

"Berwald Oxenstierna," the second man said shortly, and didn't say anything else.

"Sorry," Tino said. "Ber-san doesn't speak a lot…,"

"Don't worry," Gilbert said. "Our friend's older brother's just like that,"

"Iece Solberg," the boy said quietly, especially the last part. But Elizaveta didn't miss it.

"Oh! So you're Nordel's brother?"

"Hmph," Iece grumbled.

"Gilbert Beillshmidt. Nice to meet you guys," Gilbert said. "And I'm sure all of you know who _she_ is,"

"Who doesn't?" Iece said. "Queen's going on quite a rage out there. People rumor she might go ahead and destroy a town or two to find you,"

"I'd be surprised if she doesn't," Elizaveta mumbled angrily.

"You don't think the knights will come chasing us all the way over here, will they?" Gilbert asked. "I mean, they don't know where the portal led us to…,"

"But they _did_ have a Magician on their side. And…if they _did_ capture Arthur…they could…," Elizaveta shook her head. "I don't even want to think about it,"

"Could you explain to us what happened?" Nordel asked. Elizaveta looked at Gilbert. He just shrugged.

"Well…," Elizaveta started.

"Your mother really _is_ a jerk!" Tino cried. Elizaveta smiled.

"Glad someone agrees with me,"

"So Arthur just sent you guys over to Norle? Without any explanation at all?" Iece asked.

"Hey, he _was_ trying save his family at the same time," Gilbert shrugged.

"So, how do you know Arthur?" Elizaveta asked.

"Met him when he was looking for somewhere to hide," Nordel said.

"He came all the way here to the Northern Mountains?" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Apparently, his brother…Albert, was it? He got them lost," Damian explained.

"How can Alfred get them lost all the way here?" Elizaveta asked.

"Yeah, that was his name," Damian said. "I think he was chasing a rabbit for their meal, and he lost track of where they were going. When Alfred finally caught the rabbit, well, hello Northern Mountains,"

"Arthur went on quite a rage," Tino laughed. "But can't blame him either. Peter _was _still a baby,"

"So, I found them and I took them here," Nordel explained. "Helped them until they got to the Border Mountains," he turned to Elizaveta. "You _do_ know that the Northern Mountains and the Border Mountains are connected, yes?"

"Umm…," Elizaveta escaped Nordel's eyes.

"Actually, Princess here ditched her Geography lesson," Gilbert snickered. Elizaveta stomped on his foot.

"So…what are you going to do now?" Berwald opened his mouth. Elizaveta shrugged.

"Wait until mother loses her rage,"

"Which could take about a millennium," Gilbert added.

"Then you guys could stay here!" Tino said. "Right, Nor-kun?"

"Guess so," Nordel nodded.

"Well, until the knights find out where we are," Gilbert said gloomily.

"It'll probably take the pretty long," Iece said. "The Northern Mountains are huge. It's like trying to find a coin in a huge lake,"

"Apparently, they have a Magician on their side," Elizaveta added. "He – or she – broke through Arthur's portal,"

"That's a problem," Nordel put his hand on his chin. "Arthur's Magic is fairly strong. Stronger than most Magicians actually,"

"Which is ironic knowing he was born from normal parents," Damian pointed out.

"So…that means the Magician's stronger than Arthur, right?" Iece asked.

"You're correct Iecelen," Nordel said. Suddenly, Iece shot up.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he cried.

"Does this remind you of some certain family?" Elizaveta whispered to Gilbert.

"Yes, yes it does," Gilbert replied. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Hey Nordel, do you think it's possible to talk to Arthur?"

"Now?" Nordel asked. Gilbert nodded. "Perhaps…I can always use the 'Mirror Portal' Spell…,"

"That way, we can find out if they're fine!" Elizaveta cried. Nordel sighed.

"I guess it's worth a try. C'mon, let's go outside,"

"How?" Elizaveta asked. Nordel pointed at a corner of the Center Room. There was a portal.

* * *

><p>"So…we're back on land?" Gilbert asked. Nordel nodded.<p>

"Our house is underground, just for safety. There are always polar bears lurking around. Although they make good eats, they're dangerous,"

"After knowing Kumajiro," Elizaveta said putting her hand over her mouth. "I don't think I have an appetite for polar bears,"

"Same reason Iece doesn't eat puffins," Nordel shrugged. "Every time Anko gets a puffin, Iece goes on a rage,"

"Nordel, can I ask you something?" Elizaveta said. Nordel nodded. "Why are you living here?"

"Liz, you being nosy. _Again,"_ Gilbert hissed.

"It's fine," Nordel said. "I just didn't like the way my family worked. When I was young, I lived in a town on the East Side, at the edge of the Northern Mountains. My parents…they always thought that Magic was a 'holy' thing. They hated using Magic for other people. I didn't approve that, so I ran away from home,"

"Huh, reminds me of someone," Gilbert mocked. Elizaveta rolled her eyes.

"I was five when I ran away. Really reckless. I just ran, not knowing where I was going. That's where I met Anko, Berw and Ti,"

"What were they doing in the middle of nowhere?" Elizaveta asked.

"I never asked," Nordel shrugged. "I think…Anko was seven. So was Berw. Ti was six,"

"What about Iece?" Gilbert asked.

"Apparently, he couldn't take my mom and dad as well. Ran away, just like me. I didn't know he was my brother, actually. He was born after I ran away, so he's six years younger than me. I met him when Anko and I were out hunting. So we took him to our house – which used to be a wooden shack by the way – but it wasn't big enough. So we decided to move to the Northern Mountains. Made a house here,"

"Magician families are all so messed up, aren't they?" Gilbert sighed. Nordel nodded.

"Okay, let's get started with the spell," Nordel held out his hand on a small part of snow. He mumbled a spell, and fire lit on his hand. The snow slowly melted away, and made a puddle of water. "_Recedentia Absentis__Propinquus Unus__Speculum," _Nordel said. _"Arthur Kirkland." _The same thing happened when Arthur connected Gilbert to Ludwig.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" someone screamed on the other side. Elizaveta and Gilbert peeked in. Gilbert smiled awkwardly.<p>

"Hey Matthew,"

"Wha –what's going on?" Matthew blubbered. "Kumakenji-san, do you understand?"

"Who're you?"

"I'm Matthew!"

"Nordel, what's going on?" Gilbert asked. "I thought we asked for Ar – wait," Gilbert stopped. "That wasn't the same spell that Arthur used…,"

"I'm guessing Arthur used a 'Mirror Portal' Spell, yes?" Nordel asked. Gilbert shrugged.

"I dunno,"

"Well, the one I'm using is a more advanced 'Mirror Portal' Spell," Nordel explained. "If it can't contact the person you're looking for, it will connect to the person whose close that _can_ be contacted,"

"Um…complex," Elizaveta mumbled. Nordel shrugged.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Matthew said desperately on the other side,"

"Matthew, where are you? Where's everyone else?" Elizaveta asked.

"I thought _I_ was doing the asking…," Matthew complained quietly, but answered anyway. "I…I'm still in the forest. At a lake. And everyone else…," Matthew bit his lip. "I don't know. After the knights came in…we tried to fight. We were going pretty well at first…but the Magician on their side…," his eyes started to get teary. "He got Arthur. Held hostage. We couldn't fight back. But right before Arthur was captured, he pushed all three of us through a portal that he made. A different one than the one you guys used. I…I guess he was already pushed to his limits. We all got separated in the middle of the portal. That normally doesn't happen,"

"Arthur…," Gilbert mumbled quietly. Elizaveta bit her lip.

"So what are you doing now?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm trying to find Al and Peter,"

"Do you have any idea where they are?" Elizaveta asked.

"I don't," Matthew replied. "But ever since I was separated from Alfred…I just have this weird feeling that something's pulling me. To where I'm supposed to go. And I'm not sure if I can explain this but…," Matthew sighed. "I think it's leading me to where Al is,"

"Probably a twin thing, huh?" Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded.

"Well, I'm sure Alfred's just fine since he's well….Alfred," Elizaveta said. "And I'm hoping you're fine too?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Matthew smiled. "Kumasuke-san's helping me too,"

"Who're you?"

"I'm Matthew!"

"Then the one I'm worried about is Peter," Elizaveta said. "Does he have survival skills on his own at _all_?"

"I…don't know," Matthew replied worriedly. "We never let out Peter on his own before…well, that's what _I_ think…maybe Arthur did something to him while Al and I were out hunting…,"

"So we just have to hope," Gilbert sighed.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Matthew asked. Elizaveta quickly explained how they met Damian, Nordel, and the others, and how they tried to contact Arthur.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you guys are doing fine," Matthew smiled. Suddenly, there were noises behind him. "I think the knights are coming after me," Matthew whispered worriedly. "I have to go now. Take care you two,"

"You too Matthew!" Gilbert and Elizaveta cried together at the last second, before Matthew's figure faded away.

* * *

><p>"You guys are in SO much trouble," Damian said as everyone sat at the table.<p>

"I recognized that already, thank you very much," Elizaveta growled. Damian laughed.

"Snappy Princess you are!"

"Tell me about it," Gilbert mumbled. He let out a strange noise as some thudding noise came from below the table. Tino giggled quietly.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Go save Arthur," Elizaveta declared. Gilbert sighed.

"Liz, we don't even know where he is!"

"Yes we do!" Elizaveta cried. "He probably got –," she started to say, and then stopped.

"What?" Iece asked. Elizaveta bit her lip.

"…if you want to say something,"

"Huh?" Elizaveta looked at the owner of the voice. She stared in shock at Berwald.

"Let it out, mm?"

"Um…yeah," Elizaveta nodded. Berwald huffed.

"Then let it out!"

"Oh, um…of course," Elizaveta stammered. She never heard Berwald talk for such a long time, with such strength in his voice. "I'm thinking…Arthur got took to the castle,"

"So we're gonna walk right back to your mother, wagging our tails?" Gilbert scoffed. "Not happening,"

"Of course not!" Elizaveta cried. We're…gonna come up with something,"

"We can't just charge in the castle," Tino said. "Too powerless."

"Then we're gonna need reinforcements, huh?" Damian said.

"From _where_ are we gonna get reinforcements, Dan?" Iece rolled his eyes. Damian laughed.

"You might not know this Iece, but I know a _lot_ of guys that'll love to help us out,"

"Other than us, yes?" Nordel asked. Damian scoffed.

"Nor, I'm not _that_ stupid. Of course other than you guys!" he turned towards Elizaveta and Gilbert. "You see, I sometimes go to the town nearby,"

"With my help," Nordel pointed out.

"Yeah. With his help. I know some friends there that'll help us out,"

"That's great!" Elizaveta cried. "Let's go meet them, right away!" Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"Then it's a deal!" Damian said. "Nor, fetch these two something else to wear. Something that'll disguise them,"

"Go get it Iece." Nordel ordered. Iece stared at his brother at shock.

"Dan, Norle's picking on me,"

"Listen to your brother Iece," Damian said. Iece gritted his teeth, and stood up from his chair.

"You just don't want Nor angry at you and make Troll break your leg again."

"Look, Troll was unhappy that day!" Damian snapped. Iece rolled his eyes and walked off to another room. Tino giggled. Berwald just crossed his arms.

A few minutes later, Gilbert and Elizaveta were dressed in tattered clothes, a ripped cape, and messed-up hair. Damian laughed.

"You two look perfect!"

"Tell us the reason why we have to dress like this again?" Gilbert complained, looking at himself in the mirror.

"It's so you guys won't look like Princess and knight," Nordel said, pulling on his hood.

"Actually, I kinda like it," Elizaveta said, twirling around. "Makes me feel like a rebel against mother!"

"You were a rebel against your mother since you were _born_," Gilbert pointed out. Elizaveta shot daggers at him.

"Are you guys going to stay behind?" Gilbert asked Tino, Berwald and Iece, quickly escaping from Elizaveta's glare. Tino nodded.

"We _always_ have someone staying behind. Just in case we have a visitor,"

"We hope it's a _good_ visitor," Iece sighed. Berwald just grunted.

"Well, we're gonna get going!" Damian said, pulling on his cape. "Ti, you're gonna be in charge!"

"WHAT?" Iece cried. Damian raised his eyebrows. "I don't understand! Why is Ti in charge? Belw's the one normally in charge why you two are away!"

"This time, it's Tino," Damian sighed. Iece grumbled. He whispered into Damian's ear.

"Do you know how _horrible_ his cooking is? Last time you left Ti in charge, he tried to feed us burnt bread! With burnt sardines stuffed in it!" Damian shuddered. He looked at Berwald.

"Berw, _you're_ in charge of cooking,"

"Thank you," Iece sighed.

"Aww, I was getting ready to make my favorite dish!" Tino complained. Iece whimpered.

"Okay, Nor, let's get started!" Damian cried excitedly.

"You're annoying Anko," Nordel mumbled quietly. "You guys stay put, okay?" Nordel said. The three of them nodded. Nordel crouched down, and started writing a Magic Square in the snow. When he finished, he ordered Damian, Elizaveta and Gilbert to stand on it. He stood in the middle as well. He put his palm on the Magic Square. _"Take nos ut destination!" _Green light burst out of the Magic Square.

"Be careful!" Tino cried at the very last second. Elizaveta tried to cry back, but it was too late.

Everything turned into a blur, and disappeared.

The only thing Elizaveta felt was Gilbert's hand.

* * *

><p>"So?" Queen Gyongyi asked. The knight shifted uneasily.<p>

"I'm sorry to say…that we…,"

"You can't find them?" Gyongyi said in a harsh tone. The knight whimpered.

"Um…yes…,"

"And the Magician?" Gyongyi asked, taking paperwork in her hands. The knight shifted uneasily, once again. Gyongyi sighed. "Why do I have to deal with so many bad news?"

"He…he's not spitting anything, my Queen," the knight mumbled. "His loyalty is amazing. No matter how much we torture him, he won't say anything. Last night, he bit his tongue as if to prove that,"

"Strong willed, that Magician," Gyongyi mumbled. She looked at the paperwork in her hands. "So he's the one who performed Black Magic a few years ago?"

"We believe he is," the knight nodded.

"Well, he had the fate of getting punished anyway," Gyongyi huffed. "Now, how to get that Magician to speak…,"

"Our knights have information that he has three siblings," the knight informed. "So…,"

"Then go get them already!" Gyongyi snapped. The knight gulped.

"We don't know where they are," he said sheepishly. "The Magician made them escape,"

"Can't Magnus do anything about it?" the Queen shrieked. "The fool's a Magician as well, after all!"

"He…he's trying his best," the knight stammered. "…or so we believe he is," The Queen rolled her eyes.

"Well, make him work harder!" Gyongyi ordered. Suddenly, she stopped.

"My…my Queen?" the knight mumbled. Gyongyi smirked.

"Send knights out," The knight blinked, confused.

"To where, my lady?"

"This way," she mumbled. "You'll _have_ to come back, you ungrateful Princess," Gyongyi's eyes twinkled in victory.

**A/N: This is the end of chapter 7! Sorry for taking so long…. T-T Bad prep school test scores took my computer privilege…**

**Um…if you have noticed…I updated Chapter 8 at the same day as Chapter 7. Reason – at first the two chapters were one, but they started to get WAAAY too long, so I cut it into two. AFTER I was done typing it. So…yeah. If you like fast updates, well…here you have it. **

**Anko = "Big brother" in Tsugaru dialect. Norway talks in Tsugaru dialect for some reason in Hetalia and he calls Denmark Anko, so I kept it that way XD **

**I had to change Norway's human name like FIVE TIMES. None of them seemed to sink in so…. Iceland's, I changed three times. Denmark's, I just found it and went with it XD**

**So more characters are coming out next chapter! It might take a while, but please be patient! Big thanks to all of you out there that are reading and reviewing my story! I appreciate all of you, and you're what make me a better writer!**


	8. Time of Ways

**A/N: Sooo…Chapter 8. This chapter is relevantly short, compared to Chapter 7. Hey, don't blame me. I HAD to cut it into two chapters…**

**Sub-character party! XD Elizaveta and Gilbert come out ONLY AT THE LAST PARAGRAPH of this Chapter. Check out all the characters I brought back, and OCs I added! **

**Enough crap, let's start with Chapter 8!**

"Antonio, where did you put that sea map?" Brun snapped. Antonio yawned lazily on the sofa.

"I thought Neils took it with him with father?"

"Maybe," Brun sighed. She looked outside the window worriedly. "You think Eliza and Gil are doing fine?" Antonio put on his serious face.

"Knowing Gil, I think they're doing fine. And since Eliza's not found yet…,"

"We just have to believe, huh?" Brun said. Suddenly, their front door bursted open, and knights came pouring in.

"What the?" Antonio cried. "Get back knights! I'm the son of the Great Merchant Carriedo! Who dare you –,"

"A direct order from Queen Gyongyi," the knight in the front pulled out a paper, and showed it to the two. The paper indeed had the signature of Queen Gyongyi. "You'll be coming with us to the castle."

"_¡mierda_!" Antonio cursed. He quickly ran over to the wall, and grabbed his axe. The knights filched a little, but held their ground. "Brun, I'll hold them off. You run,"

"Run?" Brun laughed. Out of her dress pocket, she pulled out a thin dagger. Antonio looked at her in wonder.

"Where the hell –,"

"The daughter of Merchant Carriedo doesn't _run_," she said strongly. Antonio smiled.

"Alright then…we'll –," The back door bursted open, and all the people jumped. Francis panting insanely was standing at the door in panic.

"Guys, get out of there _now_!" he screamed. Antonio and Brun immediately turned and ran outside.

"H – Hey! Get them!" a knight yelled, and started running after the three.

"What the heck is going on?" Antonio cried as he ran along Francis.

"They – they probably want information about Gil and Eliza," Francis wheezed. "They came to my house too. Managed to escape. Thought they might've come to you guys as well,"

"Well, good guessing," Brun said, lifting her skirt up so she could run easier. She looked back, and saw the knights racing after them. "Where are we gonna go?"

"We could take one of father's ships," Antonio suggested, Brun shook her head violently.

"Tonio, you remember the time when we were little and we sneaked on father boat?" Antonio shuddered in fear.

"Okay, _not_ taking father's boat. So what are we gonna do?"

"Umm, I know someone that _might_ help," Francis said. Antonio raised his eyebrow.

"What's with the 'might'?"

"He and I – aren't exactly 'friends'," Francis mumbled uneasily. "More like 'frienenemy'…here, go in that storehouse!" he pointed at a storehouse, and the three dived inside before the knights saw them. They heard the knights yelling furiously, and then stampeding away. "Okay I think we're –," Francis turned around, and screamed. Antonio readied his axe at the figure in front of Francis.

"Take this!" Antonio cried, and was about swing his axe down, when a voice screamed.

"Hey! That's dangerous!"

"Wha?" Antonio said, completely confused. Brun pulled the axe out of Antonio's hands.

"Antonio, how can you try to hurt a little boy?" Brun said, upset with her older brother.

"Wait, what?" Antonio looked at the figure in front of Francis. Antonio blinked. "Am I the only one who's seeing a young boy here?"

"…Peter?" Francis mumbled, not believing what he was seeing. "Peter Kirkland? Is that really you?" The young boy stared at Francis, and then his eyes opened wide.

"I remember you! You came to Peter-kun's house ages ago with Gilbert and got beat up by Arthur!" He looked at Antonio. "I remember you too! You got in a fight with Arthur and he cursed you so you can never eat hot things!"

"So _that's_ why you have such a sweet tooth," Brun mumbled at her brother.

"Wait, hold on!" Antonio cried. "This…this boy… is Arthur's little brother? So…that 'frienenemy' you were talking about…,"

"Yeah, I was talking about Arthur," Francis sighed. "I've known him much longer before you and Gilbert met him. So, Peter," Francis leaned into Peter. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Peter-kun came to find Arthur!" Peter cried. Francis looked blank.

"Why would Arthur be _here_?" Peter quickly filled the three in what happened at his house. About Elizaveta and Gilbert, about the knights, the Magician, the portal, everything. Francis gulped when Peter finished the story.

"So…you got separated from everyone else," he mumbled. Peter nodded. "Arthur's probably taken hostage in the castle. So, why did you come here?"

"To rescue Arthur! I'm going to talk to Eliza's mom!" Peter declared. Francis raised his eyebrow.

"I mean, how did you know that Arthur was _here_?"

"The animals told me," Peter said. Antonio coughed.

"The animals _what_?"

"They told me," Peter frowned, obviously not happy with the way Antonio was treating him. "They talked to me. Told me the directions. Taught me what happened to Arthur,"

"Arthur didn't transport you that far away, did he?" Antonio sighed. "Guess he was pushed to his limits,"

"What my question is," Francis started. "Why, in all of a sudden, did you develop such skill?"

"What skill?" Peter asked. Francis put his hand on his shoulder.

"The skill to talk with animals. That's not normal Peter,"

"It isn't?" Peter said, confused. Brun looked at Peter weird. Antonio gave her a faint smile.

"The kid lived in the mountains for all his life. You can't blame him not knowing the outside world,"

"So Peter, what are you thinking of doing?" Brun asked. Peter made a fist.

"Peter-kun's going to smack mean Queen!"

"Sounds fun," Francis smirked. He turned to Brun and Antonio. "Since we don't have anything to do –,"

"Other than running away from knights," Antonio pointed out.

"– other than that, why don't we go save Arthur's sorry butt?"

"Can't say I like him," Antonio shrugged. "But worth the fight,"

"I agree," Brun nodded. "So, ready to raid the castle, you guys?"

"With two guys, one girl and one boy?" Antonio asked.

"Peter-kun's not a boy!" Peter protested.

"We're gonna need back-up then," Brun brainstormed. "We can try calling Eliza and Gilbert back…nah, too risky…it'll probably be hard to convince other people to stand up against Queen Gyongyi…what to do?"

"Hey, hold on," Francis said. "There's one person that can stand up to Queen Gyongyi, remember?" Antonio stared thinking, but gave up three seconds later.

"Nope, got nothing."

"King Bandi!" Brun cried. Francis smiled.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Arthur snapped his fingers, watching sparks shoot out and fall to the ground. The knight guarding the cell fidgeted a little nervously.<p>

"Don't try anything smart," the knight said at Arthur, but his voice obviously showed that he wanted nothing to do with the Magician. Arthur smirked, and started tracing a Magic Square on the dirt of the cell floor. The knight got tense. "I'm warning you!" he cried. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"This country is chaotic. Can't even get a decent knight,"

"What did you say?" the knight growled back, but he was holding his javelin stronger than ever. Arthur sighed.

"I can tell you're not one of the knights Frederick raised. They aren't such cowards,"

"Why you –," the knights started, when he heard footsteps coming up the prison tower. The knight stiffened. "Who's there?" he yelled.

"Court Magician," a gruff voice said. The door opened, and a man in a black robe came in. He looked about fifty years old, with a long white beard. His hands were wrinkled, and his face was worse. The knight yelped.

"S – Sir Magnus!"

"Hello, Magnus," Arthur said, smiling. "What brings you to the prison tower?"

"Don't be so sarcastic, Kirkland," Magnus snapped. He glared at the knight. "Get out, you worthless knight. You aren't needed,"

"B – But Sir…,"

"OUT!" Magnus roared, and the knight scampered out, dropping his javelin on the way. Arthur chuckled.

"Moody as ever, huh Magnus?"

"I got an order from Queen Gyongyi," Magnus started coldly. "To squeeze the information out of you, make it literal if I have to,"

"Well, too bad," Arthur said. "I'm not talking," Suddenly, he squeezed his mouth shut, and it started dripping with blood. Magnus looked at Arthur rather amusingly.

"How many times have you bit your tongue now?" he asked. Arthur didn't answer. Magnus realized the horrible Arthur was in. His left shoulder was bleeding without any care. His right ankle was bent at an awkward angle. His face was bruised, and his fingers were all slightly blue from the coldness.

"Things will get easier if you let it out," Magnus suggested. Arthur snorted.

"Not even when you throw away Magic," Magnus shook his head sadly.

"You're a great Magician, Kirkland, even if you're born from a normal parent,"

"My mum sure wasn't normal," Arthur growled. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Where are your brothers?"

"Gee, I'd love to tell you," Magnus grabbed the prison bars.

"I'm not going to put up with our sarcasm any longer, Kirkland," he growled like a hungry tiger. Arthur didn't even flinch. Magnus aimed his hand at Arthur._ "Valde relevo!"_ he screamed. Lightening flashed out of his hand, and attacked Arthur. He screamed, and fell to the floor. "This isn't my limit, worm," Magnus said, lazily shaking sparks off his hands. Arthur looked up at Magnus, and grinned.

"That's…nice…to know…,"

"Now spit it out," Magnus ordered. "Where are your brothers? Where's Princess?"

"The only things… that matters to me… in this World," Arthur glared at Magnus. "Is… my family… and my loyalty to my friends,"

"Yet that comes from a Black Magician who killed his own mother," Magnus scorned. Arthur gritted his teeth.

"That damn witch… was _never…_ a part of my family," he hissed, put his hand in his robe, and started searching for something.

"Magic won't help you," Magnus sneered. "I put a 'Magic Block' Spell around this cell,"

"Yeah… sure," Arthur answered absent minded. He pulled out a green potion. Magnus laughed.

"Do you not have ears, Kirkland? I told you Magic has no effect in this prison,"

"Yeah, it doesn't," Arthur smiled. "But I'm sure a highly acidic colored water does," Magnus gasped, but it was too late. Arthur splattered the potion. The metal bars made a fizzing noise, white smoke, and melted away. Arthur quickly jumped out of the cell, grunting from the pain that ran through his entire body. Magnus's face turned red with fury. He ran towards the door. "_Valde obex!"_ he screamed. A Magical shield formed between Arthur and Magnus. Arthur frowned at the shield.

"Why… so desperate, Magnus?"

"I want to get this stupid work over with," Magnus wheezed, his face now turning purple. "I _hate_ working for…for…,"

"Normal people?" Arthur finished the sentence for him. Magnus gnarled. Arthur shook his head. He aimed his hand at the shield.

"Fool!" Magnus screamed. "I told you, Magic doesn't work!"

"Yeah," Arthur smiled. "Magic doesn't work," Magnus felt a chill go down his spine.

"What…," Before he was able to speak another work, Arthur closed his eyes, and started muttering.

"_O valde Odin, servo thy pactum... Expleo thy spondeo, quod expello Malum__per vestri valde vox..." _

It didn't sound like a Spell. It sounded more…like a chant.

"No," Magnus froze. "You…you couldn't have,"

"_May Veneficus exsisto per sorcerer… quod solvo totus lux lucis ut engulf obscurum…"_

"NO!" Magnus screamed. Arthur opened his eyes.

"_EGO sive thee vox, O Valde Deus Odin!"_

The shield smashed into pieces, like a balloon being popped. Magnus got blown backwards screaming, his arms and legs flailing in the air. Arthur walked towards Magnus. Unlike a few minutes before, only fear showed on Magnus's face.

"What…," he muttered, his voice shaking. Arthur looked down at Magnus on the ground. His cuts and bruises earlier had completely disappeared, as if it were never there. "What _are _you?" Magnus squeezed out of his throat.

"Just a Magician," Arthur said smiling. "Who made a contract with the Great Warlock,"

"You must be joking!" Magnus cried. Arthur shook his head sadly, and aimed his hand at the old Magician.

"_Somnus per pacis,"_ he muttered a Spell. Magnus's expression turned drowsy, and he collapsed to the floor snoring. "A peaceful sleep," Arthur muttered. "Much less than what he deserves," He looked out at the dusk sky, through the only window on the tower. He snapped his fingers, and fire lit. He looked at the fire, sadness gleaming in his Emerald-green eyes. In front of his eyes, the red-and-orange fire turned into an icy blue.

"Old Enchanter," he muttered. "Have I made the right decision after all?"

He heard lots of footsteps coming up the tower. Arthur sighed tiredly, swooshed his hand, and the fire disappeared. He touched the cold stone wall, and muttered a Spell. The wall suddenly melted away, exposing him to the air. The door banged open, and knights came barging in.

"Sir Magnus!" one of the knights screamed, looking at the Court Magician sleeping on the floor.

"Get him!" another knight screamed, and pointed at Arthur. He turned around, and looked at the knights sadly. Slowly, he started a Spell.

"_In nomen of Odin…EGO sive tutis Griffin!"_ A green light filled the tower.

The tower was suddenly filled with screams. Arthur shook his head at the knights.

"A disappointment… Frederick's knights would _never_ be this cowardly…," He turned around, to face the melted-away wall.

In front, stood a majestic Griffin flapping his golden wings. Arthur reached out his hand, to pet the creature on the head.

"Thank you for coming Bellator," Arthur smiled, as he scratched the Griffin's head lovingly. The Griffin made a sound like a purring cat. He quickly hopped on the Griffin's back.

"He's escaping!" A knight cried and ran forward, but Bellator threatened him with a screeching noise, and the knights yelped in horror and stumbled back. Suddenly, Arthur felt something and looked down at the ground. He raised his eyebrow.

"Peter…and is that Francis and Antonio?" he sighed in relief. "At least Peter's okay…but what are _those_ two doing here? And who's that girl?" He turned his eyes back at the knights with Bellator's screech. The knights finally gathered up their wits, and were aiming their arrows at the Griffin. Arthur pursed his lips.

"Bellator…take be to _him_ please,"

"Crew?" the Griffin looked at Arthur curiously, and then down at the four people, pointing and yelling at him. Arthur shook his head.

"They know I'm safe. That's enough."

"Creech!" the Griffin cried, and struck the tower with his lion-like back foot. His eagle front foot scratched the air, and he lift off into the sky.

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Peter screamed, as he saw his brother take off with the Griffin he conjured.<p>

"What the hell is he doing?" Antonio snapped. "He saw us! He's ditching us, that jerk!"

"Don't call Arthur a jerk!" Peter quickly stood up for his brother. "He has something to do! Peter-kun knows it!"

"You two stop arguing!" Brun cried, pulling apart the two. "Tonio, stop acting like a nine-year-old!"

"So then," Francis said rather calmly. "Do you still want to go get in Queen Gyongyi's face?"

"YES!" Peter cried. "She needs a lesson from Peter-kun!"

"She needs a _serious_ lesson," Francis agreed. "What do you want to do first?"

"Peter-kun needs to go find Alfred and Matthew," Peter said a little ashamed. "Peter…Peter-kun go so took up by searching Arthur, I forgot about the two of them,"

"What if you ask the animals again?" Antonio asked, teasing Peter.

"Peter-kun's not lying!" Peter fumed.

"Stop it!" Brun snapped at her brother.

"Okay, all of you calm down!" Francis cried. "We'll get out of town – trying to keep away from those damn pesky knights as possible – and look for Alfred and Matthew. _Oui_?"

"Yes!" Peter cried. Antonio sighed, and Brun nodded. Together, the four took off away from the city, as fast as they can.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta opened her eyes, feeling queasy. She looked over to Gilbert – who was still holding her hand – and shivered.<p>

"Gilbert, are you okay?"

"No," Gilbert answered immediately. "I feel like I'm gonna barf,"

"Weird," Elizaveta mumbled. "I thought I got used to it after my first experience…,"

"Portal Sickness come and go, Eliza," Damian explained to her, patting snow off his coat. "You can never get used to it. Even I sometimes get sick, and I've been traveling with Portals ever since I met Nor!"

"I don't," Nordel sighed.

"Well, duh," Damian rolled his eyes. "You're a _Magician_. You have no choice but to get used to it!"

"You're annoying Anko," Nordel cursed under his breath.

"So…town?" Gilbert asked, finally getting up from his knees. In front of them was a tiny town, with only about five houses. Elizaveta and Gilbert turned towards Damian. "Awfully small, don't you think?"

"Mm hm," Damian nodded. "But you wanna be careful. The towns-people here love to –,"

"Welcome!" a voice shouted. Gilbert and Elizaveta turned around.

"Don't!" Nordel screamed. But it was too late. An arrow cut through the sky, and hit its target.

The metal tip sunk deep in Gilbert's chest.

Elizaveta let out a scream that seemed to shake in the cold air.

**A/N: Yep. Chapter 8. I'd appreciate it if you review the chapters separately…don't review about Chapter 7 and 8 on the same one. Kinda confuses me…**

**So I got Antonio, Brun and Francis back in the story. I mean, they ARE important characters after all! And Peter….yes, he was alive XD Sorry Alfred; you'll come out eventually…**

**Um, yeah…stuff about Arthur…mystery. Do not ask. **

_**Another**_** attempt at a cliff-hanger. Why did I try again? WHY? (Goes in Death the Kid emo corner). Yep, Soul Eater's one of my favorite Animes too XD**

**So more characters are coming out next chapter! It might take a while, but please be patient! Big thanks to all of you out there that are reading and reviewing my story! I appreciate all of you, and you're what make me a better writer!**


	9. Time of Struggle

**A/N: Yes, I know what you guys were thinking. You thought I died. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, had a MAJOR writer's block, and high school's kinda hard :P But now that I moved back to Japan and I'm bored out of my mind, I decided to continue xD**

**EatSleepHetalia suggested to take over this story after me…thx for the suggestion, but I think I'll try to finish this myself x3 Luv u girl! (No homo xD)**

**Yep, more new characters! Tiny village. Gil gets shot with arrow. Happy times.**

**So yaaaay Chapter 9 after half a year or so :D**

"Oh Gods! Oh Gods!" Elizaveta screamed as Gilbert crumpled to the ground, his hand tightly clamped on the arrow. "Gil! Oh my gods, Nordel, Damian! Do something!"

To Elizaveta's shock, when she turned around to get help from her new comrades, Damian was chuckling awkwardly and Nordel simply sighed.

"I _did_ tell you not to," Nordel argued. Elizaveta glared at him, her Peridot eyes furious and slightly crazy.

"I – I cannot _believe_ – when I get the throne I am going to _destroy_ you!"

"And yet you said you hated your mother," Damian rolled his eyes, but immediately shut his mouth when Elizaveta shot daggers at him. He realized she was crying.

"Because – because of you – Gil is – Gil is –,"

"Alive,"

"What?" Elizaveta whipped around, and came face to face with none other than Gilbert. He stood up and patted snow off his legs. The arrow that was definitely there a few moments ago was completely gone, as if it was never there. Elizaveta turned completely pale.

"Oh gods….zombie….,"

"No Liz, I am _definitely_ not a zombie, nor dead," Gilbert said, raising his hands up. Elizaveta turned around to the two again.

"You _still_ want to destroy me?" Nordel asked with a small smile. Elizaveta turned red.

"But – he just – that's not even – how?"

"Ask yourself," Damian said, pointed behind Elizaveta. She turned around again.

There was a man with a bow and arrow in his hand, grinning proudly. He had on something that looked like a toga, but not quite. He had a weird hair loop from the top of his forehead, and it slightly reminded Gilbert of the curls that Feliciano and Lovino had.

"Oh yeah, ten people in a row to get tricked by me!" he laughed. "I'm the origin of all tricks!"

"What in the –," Elizaveta started to say, when something ran up behind the man and whacked him across the head with a sword hilt. As the man crumpled to the ground with stars flying from his eyes, a girl reveled herself. She too, had on something similar to a toga, only it was a light pink color, mismatching to the cold Northern Mountains.

"Yong Soo, I cannot _believe_ you!" she cried to the man who was slowly regaining his consciousness. "Seriously! Tricking voyagers and visitors like that! Wait until I tell _老師_about this! You're going to be in SO much trouble!"

"Does she remind you of someone?" Gilbert asked Damian. He was about to reply when he saw Gilbert whimper, holding his right foot painfully.

"I am _so_ sorry," The girl came over to the party, her head down in apology. "I've been trying to keep control of my brother, but I've never been really successful…,"

"Don't, it's none of your fault!" Elizaveta said, trying to get the girl get her head up again. "I know what it's like to have brats around you,"

Gilbert found it hard to think it was a coincidence that Elizaveta glared at his way when she said that.

"Damian, Nordel!" the girl noticed the two behind Elizaveta. "Long time no see! How were you doing?"

"Hey Shao Mei! We're doing just fine!" Damian let out a laugh as he petted the girl's head (which was more like a pound).

"You're annoying Anko," Nordel mumbled quietly.

"I'm the origin of annoyingness!" the man mumbled, still looking dazed.

"How funny Yong Soo, I happen to agree with that," Shao Mei growled at her older brother.

Elizaveta examined them more carefully. Yong Soo looked around 15 or 16, while Shao Mei looked around 9 or 10. Something suddenly hit her.

"You two…you're the _Hon Chin_ Tribe!" she cried, pointing at them.

"What? 'The Exiled Tribe'?" Gilbert said. Shao Mei gave him the look of disapproval.

Elizaveta remembered the big book that her father showed her when she was young. _A könyv a Héderváry_ – The Book of Héderváry. It had every single detail that happened in the Kingdom of Héderváry, from famines, wars, to switch of Rulers.

The _Hon Chin_ Tribe, more commonly known as The Exiled Tribe, was in the Book as well. The _Hon Chin_ Tribe was a tribe that used to live in the North Western parts of the Kingdom. They were an isolated tribe that rarely showed themselves, and only a few traders of the tribe were known by other people. They were believed to be an enchanted tribe, who controlled magic quite different from the types that normal magicians used.

It was around a few hundred years ago when they started a rebellion against the Royal Family. They believed that with their power that no one knew, they would be able to topple the throne and take it for themselves. But the magicians of Héderváry learned their hidden magic quickly. They were defeated rather quickly, and the Royals ordered them to be exiled.

Elizaveta always believed that this Tribe was gone to some other Kingdom, maybe already vanished from this world. The last place she expected them to be was in the middle of the Northern Mountains, which is _still_ the territory of the Kingdom of Héderváry.

"Well you guys must be freezing," Shao Mei said, bringing Elizaveta back to reality. "Drop by at our house! You guys are around hunting again, right?"

"Actually," Nordel interrupted. "We came to see Yao,"

"To see _老師_?" Shao Mei asked, looking confused. "Why?"

"Something about these two," Damian said, gesturing towards Elizaveta and Gilbert with his chin.

"Well then what are we standing around for?" Yong Soo suddenly said. He seems to have regained complete consciousness. "C'mon, let's go!"

As Yong Soo turned around, he almost bumped into another boy.

"Like, there you are. _先生_ was looking for you," the boy said. He had on a red top, with beige colored puffy trousers.

"Koh! You didn't have to come looking for us, we were about to go back," Shao Mei said, as she ran up to Koh and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, we better, like, go back fast," Koh said, as he patted Shao Mei's head. "Hey Damian, Nordel,"

"Nice to see ya Koh," Damian waved. Nordel simply locked eyes, and then looked away.

Elizaveta looked at Koh closely. He looked somewhere around 13 or 14.

"Oh, you like, brought visitors," Koh said, looking at Elizaveta and Gilbert. "Well, more the merrier yeah? I'll head back early and tell _先生_ that you guy were fine. So, yeah. Peace out,"

* * *

><p>"….whoa," Elizaveta said as she stood in front of the house. Well, actually, it was more like a mansion. It was around half the size of her castle, which was the biggest building in the Kingdom.<p>

"Well, it _is_ a good place for exiled people to make a mansion is," Gilbert shrugged. "There's nothing here but snow….and more snow. No one would bother coming here. Oh, well, except you two,"

"We don't come here too often either," Damian explained. "We just drop by when we hunted a little too much,"

"They're a lot of help!" Shao Mei said happily, who was now holding onto Elizaveta's hand. "_老師_ is a little too old to go out hunting, and Kiku – he's our oldest – he's not too good against the cold,"

"So you guys are four siblings?" Elizaveta asked. Shao Mei nodded.

Elizaveta was about to open her mouth again, when the huge door slammed open with such force it blew the party backwards.

"You're late-aru!" Yao came outside, slightly shivering from the coldness. "I have precisely told you, to get the guests outside and come back – aru?" He looked around, with no one to be seen. "…Koh, you said they were there-aru,"

"_先生_, like, over there," Koh rolled his eyes and pointed. The snow was shuffling, and Shao Mei came out gasping for air.

"_老師！_You did it again!" she said, puffing her cheeks. Everyone else came popping out of the snow as well.

"Uh…welcome-aru!" Yao cried. "Kiku, come out and be polite-aru!"

"No thank you," a voice said from the inside of the mansion. "I'm deeply sorry, but I never feel too well in the cold,"

"Well…come on in people!" Yong Soo cried, running into the house.

"C'mon Liz, it's a little too cold outside," Gilbert mumbled, as he shook snow off his hair. He took her hand, and escorted the lady inside.

Like a good knight always will.

* * *

><p>"You found Matthew?" Peter cried, his eyes twinkling in happiness. "Hey! Nuntius found Matthew!" he yelled again as he ran up to his party with the blue bird on his shoulder.<p>

"Did he? Good for you!" Brun gave Nuntius another nut, which he nibbled happily.

"Well, looks like the kid wasn't lying," Antonio mumbled, as he looked at Peter.

"Of course he wasn't," Francis replied, as he took another cracker out of his bag. "Arthur isn't the person who would teach his brothers to lie,"

"What are we lying around for?" Peter said as he came running towards Antonio to pull him off the ground. "We gotta go find Matthew before he moves!"

"Right, hold on," Antonio grunted as he stood up. "Whew, running away from knights aren't easy,"

"Imagine if they were Frederick's knights," Francis said as he stood up as well.

"We should thank fate that Frederick was on our side then huh?" Brun pointed out as she wrapped up the remains of their meal. "Now let's just hope that Aquilex will be able to find us…,"

"Aquilex is strong! She'll be able to find Peter-kun!" Peter said proudly. Nuntius peeped in protest as well.

"Alright then, let's go find out hunter and healer in distress," Francis joked, as Peter let Nuntius into the sky once again.

For a second, Nuntius looked like that Griffon to Peter.

**A/N: That's the end of Chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed x3**

**Whoo more characters with names I randomly picked out :D**

**I don't know when I'll update this next, but I'll try to make it as fast as I can!**


End file.
